The Death of Me: A Conqueror's Tale
by improbussaga
Summary: In a world ruled by Conqueror Xena; Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons takes it upon herself to destroy the ruthless tyrant.  But in doing so will she end up destroying herself or find the one thing that has been missing from her life?
1. Chapters 1,2,3,4,5,6

**DISCLAIMERS: **I don't own any of the characters in this story that honor belongs to Rob Tapert and Renaissance Pictures. I'm not making any money from this.

Sex and Vilence: Yes, there will be blood and sex. It's a Conqueror tale what do you expect? The sex will be Female/Female, so if that's not your thing don't read.

Language: Yeah, there are a few bad words.

Timeline: This is based off the Armageddon Now II universe where Xena is a power crazed conqueror and Gabrielle got crucified. Might help to look up a summary if you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Last one, promise: This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle. Thanks.

The Death of Me: a Conqueror's Tale

**Chapter 1**

The dream was always the same. She was lying on a soft bed roll under the stars, arguing with the person lying beside her about the pattern of a constellation. She was so sure that the stars formed a bear while her companion was adamant that they formed a dipper. As they fell into a comfortable silence Gabrielle felt a hand slip into hers and her companion whispered, "I love you Gabrielle."

Gabrielle smiled turning her head to look at her companion and found herself looking into the cold, blue orbs of the Conqueror. The hand holding Gabrielle's suddenly gripped her hand with inhuman strength keeping her from rolling away from the dangerous woman.

The Conqueror gave her a feral grin before snarling, "Break her legs!"

Gabrielle awoke from the nightmare with a scream, gripping her right leg as it throbbed. The guards outside her hut had long ago stopped rushing in when they heard the Amazon Queen's cries of pain this early in the morning, knowing that Gabrielle's legs were at their worst in the early hours. Throwing her legs over the side of the cot the young Queen began to massage her aching right leg, which had received the brunt of the force used to break her legs. It had been over two years since she had been condemned to death by The Conqueror of Greece, the Destroyer of Nations, the Lion of Amphipolis, Xena. She could still see the look in the Conqueror's eyes as her cross was dragged away from the agora to the main road to be planted as a warning to others who would dare speak out. Eyes filled with nothing but amusement at Gabrielle's pain.

It was only by the grace of Artemis that Ephiny and Eponin found her in time; returning the broken body of their Queen to Amazon lands. For the next five months Gabrielle was confined to the healers hut as her legs healed and she relearned how to walk. The healer's had been able to set the breaks but the right leg was damaged to the extent that the young woman would always walk with a slight limp. During those five months of Tartaros Gabrielle could only think of one thing, revenge. After her legs were relatively healed she left the Amazons and traveled for over a year and half, learning all she could about fighting and healing. She was a quick study and soon became a master with the staff as well as the sais, and had even learned how to use pressure points so that she could walk and run normally for a short time. By the time she returned to Amazon lands most of her Amazons didn't even recognize her. Gabrielle had ridden in on a dark brown mare dressed in black warlord leathers, her body toned from working hard with her staff and sais, and her golden hair cut short. The young idealistic bard was gone, now all that was left was a determined warrior.

Once she had massaged enough of the pain away Gabrielle stood and limped over to her leathers which lay on her desk. Gone were the scrolls and decorations which had once littered the Queen's hut now it was more Spartan in appearance. There was only a cot, a desk, chair, and a small table to hold her ceremonial mask and jewelry. Dawning her leathers the young Queen sheathed her sais in her boots and picked up the mask; as well as, the packed leather bag lying beneath the desk before exiting the hut. Outside, she dismissed the guards before heading over to her regent's hut. She barely acknowledged the Amazons who nodded to her, too focused on the argument she would be presenting to Ephiny. As she approached Ephiny's hut she nodded to the guards before knocking.

"Enter."

Gabrielle pushed the door to the hut open, softly closing it behind her as she took in the Regent's home. Ephiny's hut was much like her own, containing the same furniture but she had allowed for a few small Amazon paintings as well as a shelf for scrolls many of which were copies of Gabrielle's stories. The curly-haired warrior sat behind her desk and had been apparently going over the weapons inventory before Gabrielle had interrupted.

Ephiny stood, "My Queen."

Gabrielle's face softened as she took in the sight of her former lover, after her near death experience on the cross they had slowly grown apart. Mostly due to the young queen's bitterness, the loss of that relationship was something she regretted.

"Ephiny, please don't call me that. At least not when we're alone," said Gabrielle waving for the regent to take her seat.

Ephiny sat, "As you wish, Gabrielle."

For a moment there was only silence as the two Amazons stared at each other. Ephiny took in the leathers, the sheathed sais in Gabrielle's boots, and the packed bag; but she noticeably stiffened when her eyes found the mask.

"You're going through with it," she whispered.

Gabrielle merely nodded.

The regent stood up quickly, knocking over her chair, and began to pace behind the desk. She soon came to a stop slamming her fist into the desk.

"You can't do this!"

Gabrielle raised her chin and gave Ephiny her best regal look, "I'm Queen, Ephiny, and it's my decision to make. Not yours."

The regent rounded the desk and grasped the young Queen by the shoulders, "Let someone else go. Let me go. _You_ don't need to do this."

Gabrielle pulled away from Ephiny and limped over to the cot; setting her things down she sat and looked up at her friend.

"You know I have to do this Eph, Melosa always told me that the best leaders never order their warriors to do something they are not willing to do themselves."

Ephiny kneeled before Gabrielle taking the Queen's hands in her own, "Gabrielle, you have never killed anyone before. And killing someone in cold blood, up close, is even hard for the most seasoned warriors. You'll see the light leave your victim's eyes, could you handle that Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle considered Ephiny's words, could she look into the Conqueror's eyes and watch as they became glazed and lifeless? She imagined for a moment sticking the blade of her sai into Xena's beating heart, seeing the blood cover her hand, and the shock in her victim's eyes. A part of her shied away from the image, killing had never been an option for her before, to be an agent of Celeste made her feel cold inside. But then the little voice in the back of her mind reminded her of all the pain this woman had put not only her, but all of Greece through. Someone had to try, and if that meant Gabrielle would have to become a murderer to free the known world of tyranny, then so be it. Too many people had suffered already from inaction, her family for one.

The short blonde glanced down at their joined hands before allowing her sea-green eyes to meet Ephiny's, "My sister was kidnapped by her slavers, my village starved and then was destroyed because of her laws, my parents lost everything, and she…"

Gabrielle glanced away unshed tears filled her eyes at the unpleasant memories.

Ephiny squeezed her hands, "And she broke your legs. I'm not saying she doesn't deserve what's coming to her. It's just that she has taken so much from you already, I don't want her to take your blood innocence as well."

Gabrielle returned her gaze to her friends, her eyes hardened with hate, "No, she won't _take_ it Ephiny, I will gladly give it to her. I will be the one to end that monster. I will assassinate the Conqueror of Greece, I _will_ kill Xena."

Ephiny tried another route, "What about us, Gabrielle? The Amazons need their Queen and we barely have a stable agreement with the Conqueror as it is. If she should find out that you are the Queen she will declare war. We were lucky that she didn't find out last time."

Ephiny knew that was the wrong argument to use when Gabrielle wrenched her hands out of the Regent's with a look of disgust on her face.

Standing the Queen looked down at the warrior at her feet, "Do you think I'm stupid or careless enough to do that Ephiny? I would never endanger our sisters like that. All of my tools and supplies are free of all Amazon markings."

Ephiny stood, "What about your shoulder?"

Gabrielle glanced at her right shoulder which bore the mark of Amazon royalty, the crescent moon. Queen Melosa had given her personally once Gabrielle had set up an alliance between the Amazons and the Centaurs without bloodshed.

"The clothes I'll be wearing into the palace will cover it. If for some reason I fail and I'm captured, I'll remove it by any means necessary before she sees it."

The Regent cringed at the idea of what the short blonde may have to do to remove the mark in a dark cell in the Conqueror's dungeon.

Leaning down Gabrielle picked up her mask, gently the young Queen took Ephiny's hand giving her the mask.

"I want you to have my rite of caste, Ephiny."

Ephiny began to refuse but Gabrielle reached up and cupped her face shushing her, "If I don't come back Eph our sisters will need someone to lead them. You're the only person I can trust to keep our sisters safe and to not come for me if I'm captured."

"Gabrielle."

"I love you, Ephiny and I'm sorry that I let what we had die. Please, Eph, accept my apology and my right of caste."

The Regent's vision blurred with tears but she nodded her agreement.

The young Queen smiled, which to Ephiny was a gift in and of itself, then slung her bag over her shoulder before heading for the door.

"Gabrielle, wait."

Turning around Gabrielle found Ephiny holding out a small bottle to her, tears running down her face, "Take this with you. If you get into trouble and there looks like there's no way out just flip the top open and drink. It'll work fast, you shouldn't feel a thing, it even tastes sweet from what the healers tell me."

Gabrielle took the vial of poison solemnly and slipped it between her breasts for safe keeping. She hoped she wouldn't have to resort to using the potion but she saw the wisdom of Ephiny's gift. It would be better to die quickly and in her own way, rather than suffer the cross once again. Her dark thoughts were interrupted when she felt Ephiny's warm lips on hers, gracing her with a soft kiss.

"I love you too Gabrielle. Please come back safe," she whispered.

For once Gabrielle had no words, so she merely nodded then turned and left the hut beginning the journey that would lead her on a crash course with destiny.

**Chapter 2**

It had taken Gabrielle seven days to reach Corinth, just in time for the Conqueror's birthday exactly as she had planned. The city was bustling about with everyone preparing for the night's festivities. From what Gabrielle heard from the merchants in the market, dignitaries from Rome, Egypt, Britannia, Chin, and more had arrived to celebrate the Conqueror's special day. Gabrielle was slightly sickened at the idea of everyone being excited by the monster's birthday. At least the dignitaries had excuses; after all, Xena had already conquered their lands they were only around because she required their services. But none of them were delusional enough to think they were irreplaceable, there was always someone else.

Gabrielle headed for the palace as darkness began to creep into the sky, passing through the gates easily. The guards were too busy with all of the wagons filled with last minute food, drink, and gifts that they barely noticed a single, cloaked rider on horseback. Drawing her dark cloak a little tighter around her, Gabrielle allowed a stable boy to take her horse after she removed her bag. Noticing some of the servants unloading a wagon filled with food she quickly applied the pressure points to her leg and ran over. Picking up a box filled with onions she followed the servants into the kitchens. The kitchens looked like a war zone, cooks and assistants ran back and forth between pots and pans. Cutting up vegetables and meat, stirring the stew, turning the roast boar on the spit, kneading bread, everyone in the very hot room was doing something and was paying little attention to their surroundings, which was perfect for Gabrielle. Setting the onions down Gabrielle found the nearest stairs heading up and ran up them. As she reached the top of the stairs she found herself in a small hallway with only a two doors; she could here laughter and talking coming from one door and suspected it was the banquet hall. Choosing the other door she walked into the large entry hall of the palace. Seeing the grand, marble staircase right in front of the main entry way she made a run for it taking the stairs two at a time. She wondered for a moment where all of the guards were but suspected that most of them were probably celebrating in the barracks or outside on sentry duty. She didn't think about it too hard not wanting to question a gift from the Gods.

After traveling up level upon level and getting lost a few times Gabrielle found herself outside what she suspected were the Conqueror's bed chambers judging by the single guard in front of the doors. She had stopped only once before to change out of her leathers and cloak into black, trousers, tunic, gloves, and mask which covered everything but her eyes. She had hidden her bag and leathers in a bedroom on the third floor which looked like it hadn't been lived in for some time. For a moment she pondered letting the guard see her when she made the attack so that she could have a little bit of a fight to warm her muscles up but rejected the idea. There was no need to draw attention at this time. So she quickly and quietly disabled the guard; throwing a dinar to distract him before dashing out and slamming the hilt of her sai against the back of his skull twice. With some effort she dragged the guard's limp body over to a small door down the hall from the Conqueror's bedroom. Opening it she found a linen closet, tossing the body in. Closing the door she headed back down the hall to the bedroom, gently she turned the handle and entered.

The lush surroundings of the Conqueror's bedroom were easily illuminated by the light from the setting sun coming through the floor to ceiling windows, which opened out onto a balcony. The gigantic room contained a sitting area with couches, chairs, and large pillows surrounding a fire place, a beautifully carved oak desk and winged back chair stood in one corner, a large cabinet stood against the opposite wall and then there was the huge four poster bed which dominated the room. Gabrielle didn't miss the chains attached to the head and foot boards or the chains which hung from one wall but she chose to ignore them. It didn't surprise her that the Conqueror probably enjoyed dominating her bedmates. Off to the right were two more doors; Gabrielle suspected that one led to a servant's quarters and the other to a closet.

Sensing no other presence in the room Gabrielle entered and closed the door behind her. Undoing the pressure points on her leg she limped over to the desk, figuring that she might as well read something while she waited for her target to arrive. Picking up one of the scrolls she found it was an account of a crime that had been committed by a young man only seventeen seasons of age. Apparently, he had spoken out against the Conqueror for closing down the Academy for Bards in Athens. Gabrielle read the report and felt her gut tighten, this boy who had committed the same crime as her two years ago would undoubtedly be put on the cross, but as she reached the end of the report something caught her eye. Scribbled at the bottom in handwriting that was obviously not the person's who had written the report were the words:

_Three months as an indentured servant._

Gabrielle re-read the words, what was this? Was one of the Conqueror's advisors suggesting less lethal punishments to the ruler of the known world? If that was true then the advisor, whoever they were, had guts. She scanned the other scrolls and found similar notes written at the bottom. Then she came across a half written proclamation in the same hand and it came to her, the notes were written by the Conqueror. But why would she decide to be so lenient with her prisoners? What had caused the change?

"Who are you?" growled a voice that could only belong to one person.

The one person who had haunted Gabrielle's dreams for the past two years.

The short blonde didn't even think about her next movements she just acted. In a flash she had replaced the pressure points on her leg, dashed over the bed and headed out onto the balcony. Her plan to take the Conqueror unawares while bedding one of her guests had gone out the window (so to speak) and now she needed space to work if she was going to overpower this woman. The Conqueror didn't even bother calling the guards; she drew the ceremonial sword at her waist and followed. Gabrielle turned drawing her sais getting into a defensive stance to take on the Conqueror. The dark-haired fury flew at her in a blur of blue and gold as she attacked. Raising her sais Gabrielle caught the down ward strike of the blade and turned it away. Lunging forward she made to stab the Conqueror in the neck but the move was parried by the sword, locking the two weapons together. However, the move had brought the two warriors closer allowing Gabrielle her first real look at her target.

The Conqueror was dressed in black leather trousers, a blue tunic, and blue cape lined in gold; which brought out the dark-haired warrior's eyes. Xena's long dark locks flowed down her shoulders, her red lips were set in a thin line of concentration, but her eyes were filled with the dark hunger to defeat the opponent before her. The look only made Gabrielle re-double her efforts to win; pushing back harder forcing the sword back toward the Conqueror. All of a sudden Xena broke the stalemate and gave a fierce battle cry before doing a back flip over her assailant's head. It was exactly what Gabrielle had been waiting for; the Conqueror's move was designed to either cause her opponent to hesitate from the awe they felt at such a move or to move fast enough to attack her opponent from behind. Or both. Gabrielle had seen moves like this before in her travels and wasn't impressed; in fact, she knew just where to strike when Xena landed. Turning she raised the sai in her left hand she trapped the blade of the Conqueror's weapon in the hilt of the sai, forcing it away from her; while she brought the other up to the monster's heart. Preparing to plunge the blade into the Conqueror's dark heart Gabrielle glanced away from Xena's breast looking up into her eyes. And in that moment when sapphire met emerald something passed between them; something that Gabrielle had felt only once before when the Conqueror touched her before she was crucified. At the time she thought it was anger now she wasn't so sure. Unfortunately, her hesitation had cost her and before she knew it her legs were kicked out from under her. The wind rushed out of her as she hit the stone floor of the balcony; her vision was filled with a view of the first stars of the evening. She barely had time to think about the nightmare those stars invoked before her view was filled with ice blue eyes glaring down at her. The Conqueror straddled Gabrielle's waist, pinning her, while she brought the blade of her sword to the assassin's throat.

"Whatever you thought you were doing here, you've failed," snarled the Conqueror.

Gabrielle said nothing; glaring up into those eyes she dared her tormenter to end it. The Conqueror tensed her arm preparing to deliver the lethal blow, but stopped. Instead the blade was pulled away from Gabrielle's throat; the assassin breathed a sigh of relief before a fist slammed into her head sending her into the swirling darkness of unconsciousness.

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Gabrielle became aware of as she regained consciousness was the mixed bouquet of urine and mold which assaulted her nostrils. Slowly opening her eyes Gabrielle cautiously moved into a sitting position so as not to aggravate any wounds she might have received in transit to the cell. Looking herself over, she found that she had no new wounds other than the tender flesh of her left cheek. She would probably have a black eye by tomorrow morning but that was the least over her worries. The young Queen had been stripped of her mask and weapons and was now chained to wall in a dark, dank cell in the bowls of the palace. Gabrielle carefully observed her surroundings, taking in the darkness coming from the small window above her head to mean it was still night, the cell door was made of iron bars instead of hard oak, her boots had not been removed, and the locks on her shackles had simple locking mechanisms. All in all Gabrielle's situation was looking better by the moment but first she had to get her tools. Shifting her body so that her restrained hands could get at her boot she removed the fake heel of the footwear and emptied its contents into her lap. She had been given the boots by a man named Autolycus, the so called King of Thieves, after she had successfully stolen a priceless diamond from the Governor of Athens. The boots allowed small tools such as lock picks to be kept near at hand without anyone knowing it.

Replacing the heel Gabrielle got to work on the manacles, swiftly opening them and getting to her feet. With a grimace the young assassin realized that the pressure points she had hit earlier were still in affect; removing them now would hurt and hinder her progress but not doing it could cause serious damage. Coming to her decision, Gabrielle ripped off a piece of her tunic and bit down as she removed the pinch on her leg. She groaned as pain flooded her senses, taking deep breaths it soon became manageable. Removing the cloth from her mouth she tossed it aside as she limped over to the cell door. Leaning against it she pressed her face as close to the bars and look from one side to the other only to find one sleeping guard. From the goblet that lay next to him on the floor she suspected he had passed out. Slipping her hands through the bars she made quick work of the lock; opening the door slowly Gabrielle walked out into the hallway of the dungeon.

Approaching the sleeping guard Gabrielle considered leaving him alone, but she was need of a weapon and with a few adjustments his uniform would fit her. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder; the guard jerked awake looking around groggily until he met Gabrielle's cold orbs and feral grin.

"Morning sunshine," she grinned as she hit him so hard his head snapped back.

Gabrielle was getting bored with dragging heavy, male bodies around but she promised herself that this would be the last one. She still had enough time to finish the job and kill the Conqueror; her hesitation before had been nothing but fear, she was sure of it. But now that she knew what to expect she couldn't fail. She left the guard in her cell after stripping him of his dark blue leathers and cape bearing the seal of the Conqueror. Adjusting the sword at her side one last time, Gabrielle put on the heavy helmet before locking the cell door and heading back up into the lion's den.

The Conqueror was bored and exhausted; a bad combination considering she had not one, but two lethal weapons at her side. She leaned back into the soft cushions of her throne, fingering the edge of her chakram, as the dignitaries around her talked nonstop. Xena was beginning to consider banning her birthday from ever being celebrated again as a drunken Borias made another suggestive comment about her breasts. The only reason she didn't kill him right then and there was that it was much more entertaining to torment him later when he was sober. Closing her eyes, Xena thought back to the one bit of true entertainment that had occurred only a few hours ago. Finding the assassin in her bedroom as she was coming back to collect her chakram had been both surprising and invigorating. The woman was talented, but that wasn't why she had stilled her blade from slicing her throat. It had been the assassin's eyes, those sea-green eyes which had filled her dreams ever since she had crucified that little agitator two years ago. Those eyes had been driving her insane, only leaving her in peace when she either worked herself to exhaustion or didn't kill someone. She more often than not opted for the former but she had made her judgments slightly less permanent of late and that had seemed to appease the eyes for awhile. But now here they were here in reality, staring at her from the masked face of an assassin.

Xena wondered what the woman would look like, the sounds of battle had brought the Royal Guards to her side and she had been too busy to stop and unmask the intruder. Right now, more than ever, she wanted to be down in the dungeon interrogating the prisoner, if for nothing else than, to see the woman's face. A smile teased at her lips, after she had a good look at the women then the real fun would begin; she would teach the little would-be assassin why it was a bad idea to take on the Conqueror.

"My Lord?"

Xena opened her eyes to find Cleopatra gazing at her with undisguised lust; despite her fatigue the Conqueror felt her libido immediately re-act to the Egyptian Queen's subtle hints. Cleopatra was very good in bed and Xena was beginning to feel the need to satisfy one of her more carnal hungers.

"Cleopatra?"

"You look tired, My Lord, perhaps we could retire to your rooms and I could give you a massage?" suggested the Egyptian Queen.

Smirking, the Conqueror nodded before standing causing the whole table to grow quite and stand as well. Glancing around the Conqueror looked into the eyes of each of her military leaders and rulers, paying particular attention to her Generals: Marcus, Palamon, Darfus, and Mavican. Alti had not appeared tonight, she had sent her apologies, but Xena made a note to address it later with the Shamaness. Of the leaders though Lao Ma was the only one to make eye-contact with the Conqueror, a right she had duly earned from the mercy she had had on Xena so many years ago.

The Conqueror smiled, "I would like to thank you all for the pleasure of your company this evening but I'm afraid that I must retire. It's been a long day and tomorrow promises to be very interesting what with your reports and the interrogation of my new prisoner. But please continue enjoying yourselves, I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning."

Marcus raised his goblet, "Long live the Conqueror!"

The call was taken up by the other leaders and with that the Conqueror and Cleopatra exited the banquet hall heading for what the Conqueror hoped was a long night of pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabrielle took deep calming breaths as she neared the hallway leading the Conqueror's suite. She had been cursing herself the entire time she had trekked up the unbelievable amount of stairs in the palace for not removing the pinch on her leg before she was knocked out. Her leg felt like it had been broken all over again making her limp more pronounced and slowing her down. The only thought keeping her going now was that her mission was almost over. She would enter the suite kill the bitch and leave or die as the fates commanded. As she turned another corner entering the correct hallway she was stopped by the sight opposite her on the far end.

There, walking side by side with the Egyptian Queen, was the Conqueror. Gabrielle froze, watching as the Conqueror headed for the door to her bedroom. The young Amazon's time was running out, soon Xena would be back in an environment she commanded. Finally, Gabrielle's body caught up with her brain, grabbing the dagger at her waist she prepared to throw it.

"XENA!" shouted Gabrielle.

The Conqueror and Cleopatra turned and at the moment Gabrielle saw the whites of the Conqueror's eyes she let loose the dagger. She watched in amazement as the iron flew through the air and with a sickening thunk planted itself in the Conqueror's chest. Xena's body jerked when the dagger entered it then fell back and lay still.

Gabrielle couldn't move; she just stared at the body of the Conqueror. She had expected that once she had finally killed the one person who had destroyed her life that it would all be over. That there would finally be peace, but all she felt was emptiness. She had killed another human being and what was there to show for it? Nothing.

The Amazon Queen was so numb that she didn't even hear Cleopatra call for the Royal Guards, nor did she feel it when they seized her. The only thing she noticed was when her world went dark for the second time that night.

**Chapter 4**

The Conqueror felt the rage inside begin to reach the boiling point. In one night, an assassin had entered her palace, tried to assassinate her, got locked up in the dungeon, escaped, and had almost killed her with a military issue dagger. She swore she was going to find out who had allowed her security to get so lax and disembowel them.

"Xena, you must relax so that I can make sure the stitches are straight," said Darius, her healer.

Xena glared at him but relaxed into the cushions of her bed as best as possible as Darius sewed up the dagger wound. It had been close, a few inches to the right and the blade would have severed a major artery. As it was, the Conqueror was going to live to see another day. That was more than could be said for the would-be assassin, if she got her way.

"Can't you go any faster old man? I have somewhere I need to be," snarled the Conqueror.

The old healer tsked, "In the middle of the night? Surely not. Considering you have just had your chest ventilated, you would do better with bed rest than torturing some poor girl."

"That 'poor girl' tried to kill me."

Darius looked up at into the eyes of the Conqueror as he tied off the last suture, "Yes, well, do as you see fit, Xena. But I still recommend rest."

With that Darius backed up his supplies and left. For a moment Xena considered doing as her healer had instructed before getting up and pulling on a clean tunic and heading for the dungeon. As she slowly walked through the halls she considered why she was doing this. She had been informed that the assassin had been knocked unconscious yet again and would probably remain so for the rest of the night. But deep down she knew why she was going to see the girl, she had to know what she looked like.

Entering the dungeons, the guards saluted her before taking her to the prisoner. Glancing in the cell through the bars Xena could barely make out the figure lying on the stone slab in the middle of the cell. She motioned for the door to be open and entered. She looked back only once to tell the guard to return to his post. He didn't even hesitate.

Stepping up to stone table the Conqueror observed the small woman before her. Dressed now only in the wrappings that bound her breasts and a rag skirt; the Conqueror could easily admire the compact muscular body. Letting her eyes roam over the young woman's flesh she finally came to a stop at her face, and gasped. The pale moonlight coming into the cell gave the girl's face a radiant glow but there was no mistaking her, the woman lying before her was the agitator she had crucified two years ago.

Suddenly, Xena felt a prickling sensation all over her body. She turned her head an glared into the darkness waiting for the new arrival to show himself. Out of the shadows stepped Ares, God of War.

"Surprised Xena?" he asked grinning.

"Is this your doing, Ares? Because if it is, I don't find it funny," snarled the Conqueror.

"Don't get testy with me, Warrior Princess. This was all my sister's work. I had nothing to do with it, but it is interesting isn't it? You've been haunted by this little pip squeak for the past couple of years and now here she is at your feet. The question is what do you plan on doing with her?"

Xena continued looking at the agitator's face, running her hand through the short locks. She remembered the girl's hair being longer, but a lot can happen in two years. A minor annoyance could turn into a potential murderer for example.

As the Conqueror moved her hand lower to run over the girl's body she mumbled, "I don't know."

Ares laughed, "Come on Xena we both know better than that. You'll either kill her or fuck her. Or both. The only question is Xena, which one?"

The Conqueror's hand began to stroke the girl's breasts causing her to emit a low moan. Xena grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's time," said the guard.

Gabrielle reached into the wrappings binding her breasts and held the vial of poison in her hand as the guards entered and chained her hands and feet. Throughout the beatings and the lashing she had been subjected to for the past couple of days she had been able to hide the vial. When they had interrogated her she had given only one answer. Silence. She hadn't even told them her name. As for the crescent moon on her shoulder it didn't matter anymore; the only person who could recognize it was dead by her hand. Gabrielle's sisters were safe and she would finally know peace in the next few minutes.

Gabrielle let herself go limp has she was dragged up the stairs from the dungeon to the judgment agora. She was then handed off to another set of guards as she pushed and shoved out into the sunlight and sandy ground of the arena. She glanced at the cross which had been prepared for her and did her best to hide the shudder which ran through her. The guards lead her to the steps leading to the throne and forced her to kneel. Gabrielle looked up expecting to see one of the Conqueror's General's sitting on the throne but instead met the cruel, blue eyes of Xena. The Conqueror was once again dressed in the robes from Chin and golden, winged headdress Gabrielle had last seen her in when she had knelt in this very same spot two years prior. The young Queen began to hyperventilate slightly in shock, she had done everything she could and had still failed.

Darfus stepped forward, "You are charged with conspiracy to and attempted assassination of the Empress of Greece our Lord Conqueror. How do you plead?"

Gabrielle stood and looked into the eyes of the Conqueror before snarling, "Guilty."

Xena stood, "You were here before me two years ago for speaking out against my rule and if I recall you were sentenced to die on the cross. Well, I think it's time we put you back up there. The prisoner is to be nailed to the cross with her legs broken. That should keep you up there for a while."

For a moment Gabrielle was sure she was going to be sick. She could feel the blood drain from her face but then she felt the vial in her hands. The guards moved towards her as the Conqueror resumed her seat.

Looking up she glared at the beautiful blue orbs, "You may break my body, Conqueror, but you will never break my spirit!"

With those final words Gabrielle flipped open the top of the vial and drained the contents before the guards could reach her. Her last sight before her body went limp was the amusement in Xena's eyes; her last thought was that Ephiny had been wrong the poison didn't taste sweet, it tasted bitter.

**Chapter 5**

Gabrielle awoke to find herself lying on her stomach on a soft feather mattress and for a moment wondered if at last she had reached the Elysian Fields then she realized what had woken her. Her right leg felt like it was being sawn in half. Propelling herself up, she ignored the stinging coming from her back as she felt some of the lashes reopen; and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She began to furiously massage the muscles in her leg to try and ease the pain. After a few moments and a few tears the pain was back down to a throb. With the crisis over Gabrielle finally looked around her taking in her surroundings. She was in a hospice of some sort, beds were everywhere and there were shelves filled with herbs and bandages. The bed she was only was close to a window and she could see that sun just beginning to rise. What had happened?

The last thing she remembered was denying the Conqueror a gruesome death by drinking the poison and now here she was in a hospice. Looking down at herself she made a correction here she was naked in a hospice. Grabbing the sheet from her bed she wrapped it around herself and got up slowly. Walking through the hospice she spotted herself in a looking glass that someone had place on a wall as decoration. Gabrielle could see all of the cuts and bruises given to her by the guards but she could also see that they had been treated by a skilled healer. While she was grateful for all the help she had been given it was time to leave. Finding a white healer's tunic and trousers (clearly cut for a male twice her size) she put on the clothes and headed for the nearest door. Only to find two of the Conqueror's soldiers on the other side; for moment they stared at each other before Gabrielle let out a shriek and lunged at them. The guards easily caught the little spitfire and did their best to hold her, which proved a challenge as her knees and elbows continued to come in contact with sensitive body parts.

"ENOUGH!"

All three of the fighters looked up at the old man standing before them. Darius, unlike the Conqueror, disliked getting up early and to add insult to injury to find two guards man-handling his patient really made his blood boil.

"Put…her…down," he said through gritted teeth.

The guards quickly complied and remained motionless Gabrielle followed suit. She was slightly stunned that the guards would react this way to a little old man and decided to wait and see what his game was before challenging him.

Darius turned to Gabrielle, "You. Back inside. You're my patient and until I say otherwise you need bed rest."

Feeling like a chastised child Gabrielle slowly went back into the hospice and was followed by the old man who slammed and locked the door behind him. Grabbing Gabrielle's arm he dragged her over to a bed and lightly pushed her down on it before going to gather supplies. The young Amazon watched as he gathered salves, bandages, and needles before returning to her side.

"Well, don't just sit there, girl, take off your shirt I need to see what the damage is."

Eyeing him suspiciously Gabrielle removed her shirt and allowed him to take a look at her. The entire time he worked she could hear him mutter angrily reminding her of an angry badger she had written about in one of her stories long ago. The thought made her giggle.

"And what; may I ask, is so funny young lady?" the healer asked as he stitched some of the gashes on her back.

Gabrielle sobered up, "Nothing sir, it's just that you remind me of a character in a story I wrote long ago about an angry, old badger."

The healer paused for a moment, "Well, why don't you tell me the story while I fix you up?"

For a moment the young Queen was surprised by the request but then went full swing into telling the tale about the angry badger and the mischievous rabbit who ended up working together to tame the heart of a dangerous lion.

Wrapping the last bandage the healer chuckled, "I do sound a bit like an old badger don't I?"

Gabrielle grinned then held out her arm, "Thank you, for patching me up. My name is Gabrielle of Potidaea."

The healer clasped forearms with her, "It is a pleasure to meet you Gabrielle of Potidaea. I am Darius, the Conqueror's chief healer."

At the sound of the word Conqueror Gabrielle stiffened, she suddenly remembered the uniforms of the guards outside and snatched her hand back. Darius realized his mistake and looked sorry to have lost Gabrielle's trust so quickly.

"Why am I here?" demanded Gabrielle.

Darius sighed, "It is the Conqueror's will that you remain here in the palace until she has finished interrogating you."

Gabrielle looked confused, "But I took poison, how did I survive?"

Shame showed on the old man's face, "She visited you in your cell the night you tried to kill her and found the vial. The Conqueror then came to me and asked me to replace the poison with a fast acting sedative. I didn't know it was for you."

"So, the trial? The execution?"

"Faked, for your benefit. The Conqueror had no intention of letting an assassin off that easily much less an Amazon Queen."

Gabrielle went pale, "She knows."

Darius nodded.

The short blonde quickly stood up and headed for the door. Darius quickly followed behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop.

Gabrielle wrenched her arm out of his grasp, "I'm going to get out of here and warn my Amazons. The Conqueror will have no doubt declared war on them by now."

Darius grabbed her again, "You can't leave. The Conqueror has told every guard outside these walls to kill you on sight. Go or stay you'll die, but if you stay you may buy your people some extra time to prepare."

Gabrielle looked up into Darius' warm grey eyes and nodded. He was right, better to stay and endure so that her people could prepare both for war and the death of their queen. With that the depth of her failure hit her like a punch to the stomach. Digging her hands into his robes she cried into his chest. The old healer held her making shushing noises as he tried to comfort the young girl in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, after having spent the day talking with the young rebel and hearing her tell stories; Darius was summoned to the Conqueror's chambers. Upon entering he found Xena lying back against the pillows of her bed with her eyes closed, apparently asleep. But Darius knew better and waited to be acknowledged.

"How is she?" asked Xena.

Darius frowned, "If you're asking about her physical health, she'll be fine in a couple of days. But that little stunt you pulled in the agora has harmed Gabrielle greatly."

"Gabrielle," repeated Xena sensuously seeming to almost taste the name.

"Yes, that's her name."

The Conqueror smirked, "Hmmm. I guess she's not as tough as I thought, that little scene in the agora was just a warm up."

"Do you need me to look at your stitches?" asked Darius curtly, letting his anger show.

The Conqueror tensed slightly, Darius had been with her since the beginning and to have the old man angry with her upset her. He was like a father to her, and the fact that he knew her better than anyone both inside and out meant he could cause the largest amount of discomfort. However, a little play for sympathy always seemed to win the old healer over.

Xena opened one eye, "No, I need the sleeping herbs again."

Darius moved closer to the bed, concern written on his face, and prepared the sleeping draft, "Have the eyes returned?"

The Conqueror said nothing and simply drained the potion in one gulp when it was ready. She then motioned for the healer to go and lay back. The eyes hadn't returned since Gabrielle had made the attempt on her life, instead they had been replaced by nightmares of the battlefield. As the Conqueror drifted off to Morpheus' realm she thought about the defiance she had seen in the girl's eyes at the mock execution and smiled. It was going to be fun breaking this one.

**Chapter 6**

It had been over a week since Gabrielle had woken in the Palace hospice and the blonde bard was starting to become bored. While she enjoyed telling her old stories (and even one or two new ones) to Darius her body was becoming restless after being confined for such a long time. She would do anything to get out of the room, even take a walk to the dungeons if only to stretch her legs for a few minutes. Staring out the window into the courtyard below Gabrielle contemplated whether this some new form of torture; to be locked up like a bird in a gilded cage able to see the sky but not able to go soar amongst the clouds.

There was a soft knock at the door before Darius entered. Gabrielle gave the old healer a soft smile. In the past week they had come to enjoy each other's company and were fast on the way to becoming friends despite the fact that both knew her life expectancy was short. In fact, getting to know Darius had been almost a blessing to Gabrielle. Talking with the old healer had brought out her bard side yet again and it felt good to have it back.

The young Amazon's smile faded when she saw the look of sadness on Darius' face and the clothes he was carrying. In his arms were a grey peasants' blouse and skirt as well as soft shoes. Slowly the old man approached her and handed her the bundle.

Gabrielle took the clothes and gave him a wry smile, "Does this mean I can go home?"

Darius gave her a small smile and shook his head, "The Conqueror wishes to speak with you and feels you'll be more comfortable in these."

"What if I don't want to wear them?"

"She said it's either those or you walk the halls naked."

Gabrielle held up the pieces of clothing individually, what they lacked in style they made up for in practicality. If nothing else the clothes would keep her warm.

She nodded, "I guess I better put these on then."

After she had dressed, and manacles had been placed around her wrists, the guards and Darius escorted her through a maze of hallways until they finally stopped outside two large oak doors. One of her escorts spoke to the guards standing in front of the door. They nodded then retreated inside.

Gabrielle leaned close to Darius, "What should I expect?"

"Anything," he whispered back.

The guards came back out and nodded before slamming the butts of their spears down on the floor and opening the door for the little Queen. Gabrielle entered the room alone and found herself in an extremely large throne room. The floor, walls, pillars, and ceiling were made of marble and tapestries of the Conqueror's greatest battles lined the walls. Straight ahead on a raised dais was a barbaric throne made of bone which seemed out of place amongst the purple curtains and gold finery. This had hardly been what Gabrielle had been expecting when Darius told her she was going to speak with the Conqueror. She had been sure she would be dragged to the dungeons or taken out into the courtyard to be publicly humiliated. But now here she was in this beautiful room all alone. That's when it hit her, where was the Conqueror?

"Hello Gabrielle," whispered a voice at her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Conqueror did her best not to smirk at the small gasp her whisper had elicited from the prisoner, but she almost lost it when the little assassin's jaw dropped when she saw Xena. The Empress of Greece had dressed in nothing but a red, silk robe tied at the waist. Gabrielle's desire filled eyes flowed over her body from her red painted toes to Xena's piercing eyes. So far, the little Queen was meeting the Conqueror's expectations; she had purposely dressed in the robe to see if she could ignite the young Amazon's passions and had succeeded. She circled Gabrielle like a panther preparing to move in for the killing blow. She stopped in front of Gabrielle and leaned forward so that she towered over the shorter woman, forcing her to look up at the Conqueror.

"Now what should I do with you little Queen? Should I kill you? Torture you? Make you my slave? Or maybe I should just wipe the Amazons from the face of the Earth. What do you think?" Xena sneered.

That shocked Gabrielle out of her daze; as the Conqueror watched anger and defiance distort the short blonde's face.

"Don't you dare harm them!" growled Gabrielle.

Xena's hand flew out backhanding her, causing Gabrielle's body to fly back a bit before landing on the hard floor. While the Conqueror was impressed by girl's balls she needed to establish who controlled in this relationship. Xena placed her foot on Gabrielle's throat keeping her in place.

"For that little remark I should just burn your village to the ground and crucify ever last Amazon including your little girlfriend, Ephiny," Xena chuckled as the Amazon's eyes widened in shock, "Oh yeah, I know all about you Gabrielle of Potidaea. Everything from your dreams of being a bard to your dreams of killing me. Starting to regret coming here aren't ya?"

Those emerald eyes filled with fear, "Please."

The Conqueror leaned forward a little increasing her weight on the throat beneath her, "What was that?"

"Please, it was me. Don't punish them for my mistakes. I'll do anything," gasped Gabrielle.

The blue-eyed warrior gave her a feral grin she had broken the girl now the real fun could begin.

"Well, I'm willing to compromise. I'll spare your Amazons in exchange for your freedom. You'll be my slave till you draw your last breath. Sound reasonable to ya?"

Gabrielle nodded.

Xena smiled, "Good. We'll get started tomorrow."

She removed her foot from Gabrielle's throat, turning towards her throne. The Conqueror was slightly disappointed by the little blonde's lack of fight in regards to being made into a slave, but it just meant she wouldn't have to worry about being murdered every day. Or would she? She heard the clanking of chains just before the little body rammed into her allowing Xena to turn just in time to wrap her arms around Gabrielle as they fell to the floor. Pinning the smaller body beneath her; the Conqueror jabbed her fingers into the pressure points on Gabrielle's right thigh, causing the young woman to scream in pain. Slamming her hand firmly over the blonde's mouth the dark woman stared into her eyes.

"This is just a taste of the agony I can inflict on you if I wish. There are pressure points like these all over your body and if you ever try something like this again I activate all of them and leave you to scream yourself hoarse. Understand?"

Tears fell from Gabrielle's eyes as she nodded.

"Good, slave. This is your first lesson in obedience. Remember it well cause it only gets worse from here," The Conqueror released the pressure points.

She felt the small body beneath her immediately relax as the pain vanished. Xena removed her hand from Gabrielle's mouth and in an acting of surprising compassion stroked the girl's tear stained cheek. What was even more surprising for the Conqueror was that the little Amazon leaned into the tender touch. What might have happened next only the fates know for at that moment the resounding sound of knocking filled the room.

Neither woman moved for a moment, simply staring at each other. But when the knock came again Xena snapped out of it. Grabbing Gabrielle by the front of her blouse the Conqueror pulled her up before swinging the small body towards the door. The little Blonde stumbled and fell to her knees before getting back up.

"Enter," said Xena.

A tall, fair haired man dressed in a General's uniform entered and saluted the Conqueror.

"You wished to see me, My Lord?" asked the General.

"Yes Palamon, wait here for a second," Xena strolled over to Gabrielle.

Grabbing the prisoner by the arm Xena opened the doors and tossed her into the waiting arms of Darius.

"Darius, you're in charge of watching over my new slave. When I don't require her she'll help you in the hospice. She is not to leave your sight. Is that understood, old man?" ordered Xena.

Darius wrapped his arms protectively around Gabrielle, "Perfectly, My Lord."

"Good," the Conqueror turned to re-enter the throne room but stopped, "Oh, and Darius, come to my chambers this evening."

"Yes, My Lord."

The words were barely out of his mouth before the door slammed shut. Helping Gabrielle limp down the hall back to the hospice Darius wondered what Xena had in store for the little bard.


	2. Chapters 7,8,9

**Author's Note**: I would like to thank everyone one for their support. It's always nice to know someone likes your story. Anyway, yes, I know these next few chapters are short but life has kind of gone nuts for me lately and I haven't been able to work on this as much as I've wanted to. But don't worry, more will be coming soon (and by soon I mean in the next couple of weeks not months). Thanks again.

**Chapter 7**

That evening Darius entered the Conqueror's chambers to find her sitting at her desk and staring intensely at a piece of parchment as if willing the words on it to change by shear will power. When she failed to acknowledge him he coughed a little to get her attention.

"My stitches itch, old man. I think it's time for them to come out," she said without looking up.

"You know, Xena, I could heal your wound. There wouldn't even be a scar," said a gravelly voice off to Darius' right.

Turning the old man let out a growl at what he saw; standing by the fireplace stood a dark haired woman dressed in the clothes of an Amazon Shamaness. Alti's cold, coal rimmed eyes regarded the healer with annoyance. Darius and Alti had never quite gotten along ever since Alti killed one of his patients in front of him to acquire their soul for a spell.

Xena didn't look up, "I prefer the scars Alti; they're good reminders. Darius, get over here, now."

Doing his best to ignore the witch the old healer walked over and pulled back one side of Xena's robe and found that her diagnosis was correct like it always was. Placing the silk robe back in its proper position he stood back.

"You'll need to lie down if you want those stitches out. And you may want some privacy for this," Darius gave Alti a pointed look.

The old witch just scowled.

The Conqueror glanced between the two, "Alti, leave us."

"Not until you decide Xena," growled the Shamaness.

The Destroyer of Nations rose to her full height and glared at Alti, "I thought my decision was clear Alti, the girl is mine and you are not to touch her."

"She's an Amazon," Alti snarled.

Xena dropped the report she had been reading and faster than Darius could perceive she had her hand around Alti's throat. With little effort the Conqueror lifted the witch off the ground.

"She is _my_ slave. You will not touch my property Alti, or I'll send you back to the Amazons. I can only imagine what kind of punishment they could think up for you."

Alti stilled at the mention of the Amazons and gasped, "As…you wish…Xena."

The Conqueror released her grip on the witch's throat and turned away, "Get out, Alti."

Collecting herself Alti straitened her stance and snarled at the staring healer before exiting the room. Xena walked over to the side of the bed and let her robe fall to the floor before lying down. Darius wasn't blind to the Conqueror's natural beauty but had seen her body so many times in various states of disrepair that he no longer fantasized about her. She was more like a daughter to him now and seeing her lying before him trying very hard not to scratch at her wound almost made him smile. As he removed the stitches he thought back to what Alti had said.

"You were talking about Gabrielle," He said.

It was a statement not a question and the Conqueror knew it. She turned her head away and stiffened at his words. She didn't speak as he worked, slowly removing each stitch with care. After he had removed the stitches from both the entry and exit wound Darius washed the cuts then left them uncovered. The Conqueror sat up covering herself with her robe as the healer put his tools away.

"What I discuss with Alti is my business Darius not yours," Xena said gruffly.

Darius frowned at his bag, "I don't know why you continue to socialize with that witch, Xena. And if it's about Gabrielle then it is my business. You made her my responsibility."

The Conqueror glared at him, "Alti is an asset, for now, and once she is no longer useful then I will dispose of her. As for the little Amazon, I suggest you don't get too close to her."

The old man met the Conqueror's cool gaze before turning away, "As you wish, my Lord Conqueror."

Darius didn't need to look to know that Xena had flinched at the use of the term. He had lashed out at the Conqueror the only way her knew how; by treating her with indifference. Without waiting for dismissal he left the bedchamber and headed back to the hospice stopping only once to pick up the uniform Gabrielle would need for her service tomorrow.

**Chapter 8**

Gabrielle didn't know where she was, all around her was blue smoky haze. Looking down at herself she could see that she was dressed in her ceremonial Amazon skins and that her hair once again reached the tops of her breasts.

"Gabrielle."

The Amazon Queen's head shot up at the sound of her name spoken by a familiar voice. Out of the haze stepped the Conqueror dressed in a leather battle dress and armor. Surprising herself, Gabrielle didn't feel only extreme happiness; the kind of happiness that comes from regaining something that was thought to be lost forever.

With tears clouding her eyes the Amazon asked, "Why did you leave?"

The Conqueror shushed her then smiled and leaned down, their lips were a breath apart and Gabrielle could feel her body tensing in anticipation.

"GABRIELLE!"

The young bard shot up in bed so fast she slammed right into Darius who was leaning over her sending him to the floor and her back to the bed. Holding their foreheads, each sat up and glared at each other before bursting out laughing.

Regaining control first, Darius reached out for the little bard's leg and began to massage it, "You sleep like the dead sometimes, little Rabbit, you should be more careful."

Gabrielle smiled at the term of endearment the healer had bestowed upon her before glancing out the window and noticing how dark it was.

"What time is it?" Gabrielle cleared her throat trying to get rid of the gravelly voice sleep had given her.

Darius continued to rub her leg, "A candle mark before sunrise. The Conqueror has already risen and begun her drills, your services will not be required until later this evening but it is best if you begin to get used to getting up early as soon as possible. So, get up and get ready."

The Amazon Queen grimaced in distaste at both her situation and the early hour. She hated getting up early, making this yet another torture for her to endure. Letting Darius step back she swung her legs over the side of the cot and stood stretching out her back muscles. The healer stepped away and returned with a tray loaded with food. She gratefully took the meal making it disappear in seconds; Darius smiled at the enthusiasm of Gabrielle's appetite. Once she was finished he returned with her uniform.

The little bard held up the garments and raised an eyebrow. The top was cut so that it only covered her breasts while the harem pants barely hung off her hips. Made of blue silk, the clothing left very little to imagination.

The old healer saw the look, "She wants you to stand out from the rest of the other slaves."

Gabrielle nodded and donned the clothes, once they were on Darius held up a polished metal tray for her to look in. The clothes wonderful on her and secretly the Amazon liked the outfit. After he had set down the metal she held up her wrists preparing to be shackled.

"No chains today, it would only impede your duties," he said then motioned for her to follow.

Gabrielle spent most of the day following the old healer around the palace ; showing her where to find the secret passages she would be required to use while in service as well as places of interest. One after another he led her to the training yards, the barracks, the kitchens, the Conqueror's chambers, the throne room and finally back to the main courtroom. Stopping outside the large, guarded, oak doors leading to the courtroom, Darius turned to Gabrielle.

"This door leads to the Conqueror's courtroom. You will be required to attend her while court is in session in any way she commands," he said bluntly.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at him, "I sort of assumed that Darius when she forced me into this position."

He sighed, "You don't understand."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Whatever she has planned for me it can't be as bad as what she has already done. I'll be fine."

The old man nodded solemnly, "By now she should be in nearing the end of her evening meal and probably has a few drinks in her. But, just in case, please try not to anger her. For my sake."

Gabrielle gave him her best smile and nodded knowing fully well that she was lying to the old healer. She had vowed that while she was forced to stay at the palace she would do everything in her power to undermine Xena's authority discreetly. Turning toward the doors she nodded to the guards who swung the doors wide open allowing her to pass into the lion's den.

**Chapter 9**

The Conqueror's courtroom was even larger than her throne room and slightly less ostentatious than her throne room. Like the throne room, the floor was made of marble but instead of tapestries lining the walls, large windows opened up the room making it seem even larger. Considering that it could easily hold up to two hundred people in Gabrielle's opinion it was unneeded. Tables lined the walls filled with drink and food which a few of the people in the room were gathered around while others either stood or sat near the throne at the far in of the room. Sitting upon the golden chair was none other than the Conqueror herself.

Xena sat leisurely on the throne, dressed in black leather pants, and a black leather chest plate decorated in gold. Gabrielle could see that the gold seemed to form the tree of life, the image was mimicked by the Conqueror's bracers.

As the young bard entered the room the fifty some occupants all appeared to ignore her except for Xena who was raising her goblet to take a drink when she spotted her new acquisition. She stopped and stared. Gabrielle could see the blatant look of lust in the ice blue eyes and felt a mix of anger and sexual need mix inside her stomach. She cursed herself for her lustful feelings toward the one woman she hated in all of Greece. How could the Gods be so cruel in making her one true enemy so beautiful that one look from those eyes could turn her to mush?

Drawing herself up as straight as she could Gabrielle glared at the dark haired woman; waiting to be acknowledged. Once the other's noticed that the Conqueror was staring at something they followed her gaze to the young beauty dressed in blue.

"Hello Gabrielle," Xena smirked.

"Conqueror," Gabrielle growled back.

Setting her goblet on tray provided by another servant, Xena stood gracefully.

"Ladies and gentlemen please allow me to present the entertainment for tonight. Dance for me slave."

The blonde was taken aback by the request at first but it only lasted a moment. Glaring at the Conqueror she felt disgusted by the idea that this woman would force her to act as a form of sexual entertainment for her crowd of followers. She had accepted the possibility that woman she hated most might force herself on her but Gabrielle refused to be paraded around like a new trophy willingly.

The Amazon Queen raised her chin in defiance, "No."

Gabrielle saw something flicker across the Conqueror's face whether it was anger or amusement she wasn't sure but it was gone in a flash to be replaced by an icy stare. Xena raised her right hand and a bald, scarred man stepped forward.

"Darfus, execute the slave," commanded the Conqueror, indifference lacing her voice, as she returned to her seat.

Darfus moved towards Gabrielle and shouted, "Guards!"

Two soldiers standing by the doors moved forward.

"Stop." Said Xena.

The soldiers and Darfus halted looking to their leader for instruction.

The Destroyer of Nations raised an eyebrow, "Surely, you can handle one unarmed slave on your own General. Or are you afraid of her?"

"I'm not afraid of this irritating little blonde," snarled Darfus.

Xena smiled, "Good. Now, kill her."

Gabrielle tensed as Darfus drew his sword and approached her. Quickly, she jabbed her fingers into the pressure point of her right leg and took a defensive stance. The scarred General chuckled before swiping at the blonde's head with his sword. In a second, all of Gabrielle's training took over as she ducked out of the path of the blade. Allowing her muscle memory to guide her, the young Amazon Queen dodged and weaved; avoiding Darfus' blows at every turn as she looked for an opening.

Dancing around him as he made an over head strike which ended up striking the hard marble, Gabrielle saw her chance. With just a touch of glee she kicked the blade out of his hands and went on the offensive. As she continually landed blows on the ugly man Gabrielle pictured Xena's face over his. In a fury the little bard broke bone after bone until Darfus was on the ground, with her straddling his waist, her hands covered in both his and her blood. In her anger all Gabrielle could see was Xena's red tinged face smirking back at her from the floor. Letting out a feral yell she reached for the forgotten sword, raising it above her head she prepared to run it through the General's throat.

The sound of clapping snapped Gabrielle out of her rage fueled bloodlust. Looking up she saw the Conqueror standing a few feet away from her with a grin on her face. The young bard looked down at the body beneath her to see the bloody pulp that was once Darfus' face. She felt her stomach twist at the sight as horror and despair filled her mind. The sword dropped from her limp fingers; the loud clang it made as it stuck the marble floor was intensified by the silence that filled the room. All of the spectators simply starred at the crazed Amazon and her victim.

Xena drew her sword and placed the tip under the blonde's chin forcing her to stand and move away from the body or have her throat slit. She motioned for the guards to check on the fallen General. A groan met their ears as they shifted Darfus' body. Gabrielle sighed with relief, she may have hated Darfus for being one of the Conqueror's Generals but she didn't want him dead. Right then and there she decided, with the Conqueror's blade at her throat, if she survived this she would never ever kill. While she had pummeled Darfus' body she had seen a glimpse of what she imagined Xena must feel every day. The joy and thrill of having someone's life in her hands, the choice of allowing them to live or die, and deciding to end it. Gabrielle had let herself fall to that level for a moment but she swore to herself that it would never happen again. While she may long for it, Xena's life would not be hers to take, but if she could somehow aid in the destruction of the Conqueror she would.

"Darfus."

The sound of Xena's low voice startled the Amazon Queen from her thoughts. Glancing around she saw that the wounded General was now being held up by the two guards and was conscious.

"My Lord," he lisped through his shattered jaw.

"You failed me Darfus, now you must pay the price."

Darfus' eyes widened, "No."

Gabrielle barely saw the blade move has the Conqueror's sword disappeared from her throat only to take up residence in Darfus' chest. The little blonde tensed as her stomach tried to rebel as she watched blood pour out of the General's mouth. With one quick movement Xena withdrew her blade splattering the guards and Gabrielle with blood. The Amazon remained still out of fear that one false move and the contents of her stomach wound end up on the Conqueror's boots.

"Remove this trash from my sight," said the dark hair warrior as she casually wiped her blade clean with one of the guard's capes.

They nodded in unison before dragging the corpse away. Xena turned towards the now blood splattered blonde before her. Gabrielle felt the Conqueror's gaze on her body like hands running over her skin and chastised herself for the blush which now covered her cheeks.

In a flash the Conqueror's sword lashed out and Gabrielle tensed waiting for the searing pain as skin and muscle were split apart by the blade. But the pain never came. Opening her eyes the little blonde found that she was now standing before the Conqueror and her court, completely naked. She made no move to cover herself, knowing that that would only increase Xena's pleasure. If she was going to be humiliated before she died then she would not further disgrace herself by trying to hide her body.

The Conqueror sheathed her sword and circled her captive, "You dance beautifully Gabrielle. Maybe next time you can perform with a little less bloodshed."

Gabrielle felt her long latent libido come back to life as the Conqueror began to touch her. The slight touch of fingers running over her shoulder blades, her ass, her breasts, and the slight pleasure/pain as an erect nipple was squeezed between thumb and finger made her flush with desire. The blonde began panting with need, all the while cursing herself for her weakness as Xena came to a stop behind her.

Gabrielle could feel Xena's breath at her ear, "Give yourself to me Gabrielle."

Xena breathed in the bard's scent and smiled when she saw her shake her head in refusal. The little slave was so responsive that the Conqueror had to use most of her strength to stop herself from taking the blonde here and now before her court. While in the past she would have done just that, this slave was different, and she wanted to taste that succulent flesh in the privacy of her own chambers, where no one could hear the blonde's cries of pleasure and possibly pain.

Running her hand down Gabrielle's arm she felt the upraised skin of the scar that formed a crescent moon. Oh, how Xena longed to take a knife and remove that bit of flesh; destroying the one piece of evidence that showed the Goddess of the Hunt's claim on the beautiful woman before her. But she only wanted to leave one permanent mark on this voluptuous body. For a moment, she took her hands away from the bard's warm flesh which was just long enough to twist the outer circle of her signet ring allowing long blades to appear from the ring forming her sign, an X inside a chakram. Returning her hands to Gabrielle's body Xena allowed her left hand to delve lower into the fair curls which covered the blonde's pussy. The Conqueror moaned at the heat she found there as well as the small whimper she received from her captive as she part the blonde's nether lips and began to stroke the hidden nub of pleasure she found. She could feel Gabrielle begin to relax into the pleasure Xena was giving her. The Conqueror waited until she could feel the little bard on the brink orgasm before shoving the blades imbedded in her ring straight into Gabrielle's shoulder just above Artemis' mark; marking her as first and for most belonging to Xena. The Amazon Queen cried out as both pain and pleasure ripped through her. Her knees gave out. She was saved the indignity of falling to the floor as Xena wrapped her arm around her waist, supporting her.

"You. Are. Mine," Xena whispered into Gabrielle's ear.

The Conqueror glanced up at a blonde headed, female warrior standing by her throne, "Mavican, the clothes."

The General nodded before leaning down and picking up a small pile of black clothes hidden behind the throne. Bringing them forward she thrust them into Gabrielle's arms before stepping back. Xena stepped away as well.

"Get dressed," she commanded.

Shakily, Gabrielle donned the black leather pants and soft black, sleeveless shirt before undoing the pressure points in her right leg. Once the clothes were on Gabrielle's green eyes met Xena's and the Conqueror felt a slight twinge of pleasure when she found that a small part of the blonde's defiance was gone. But there was still plenty there for her to work on. The Conqueror stepped forward once more, removing a black strip of leather, which bore her mark from her felt and wrapped it around Gabrielle's neck.

Xena gazed down at her slave and found the image before her to her liking. The woman before her dressed in clothes meant for a warrior, with slave collar around her neck, with bloody hands from her fight, and blood trailing down her arm from Xena's mark was a mess of contradictions. And the Conqueror loved it.

"Guards, escort Gabrielle back to Darius," ordered Xena.

The guards gently took Gabrielle's arms and lead her away.

As they reached the door Xena called out, "See you tomorrow, Gabrielle."


	3. Chapters 10, 11, 12

**Chapter 10**

The next morning as Darius fussed over Gabrielle, re-bandaging her hands and arm as well as massaging her leg, she truly reconsidered her decision to not kill the Conqueror. Her humiliation last night was enough to bring her blood lust back. But deep down she wondered if she could truly raise her hand against the Conqueror again. In her dreams Xena was her friend, companion, teacher, and passionate lover. Would these visions of a kinder, gentler Xena still her hand at the wrong moment? Gabrielle cursed. She couldn't take the chance that she might freeze up at the last moment. It would be better to live and try to return to her Amazons than to attempt to assassinate the Conqueror once more only to die on the cross.

Darius looked up as she cursed, "I'm glad you've finally realized that your plans for harming the Conqueror are foolish."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you could read minds Darius."

The old healer chuckled, "One of the rewards of age I'm afraid. I can't move as fast as I used to, it's a challenge to get up in the morning, and my bowel movements don't come as often as I would like but I can read minds."

Gabrielle chuckled along with him.

Darius finished the massage, "Now you better wolf down your food and go. The Conqueror will be almost done with her drills and will be requiring a bath. You have been summoned to bathe her."

Gabrielle grimaced at the idea of having to bathe the Conqueror; if last night hadn't been enough of a torment, having her beautiful enemy standing before her naked would be torture. But Gabrielle did as she was told and was escorted to the Conqueror's chambers by the same two guards who had escorted her last night. As they headed down the hall the young bard contemplated what had happened last night. She had given in to the Conqueror's advances and shamed herself, but it had been so like the encounters in her dreams that for those few moments, before the Conqueror had marked her, she had felt that she was back in that dream world with her Xena.

Arriving at the Conqueror's bed chambers the guards quickly opened the doors before ushering Gabrielle in and closing her in the imposing room. From the many windows she could see the sun being to rise. Curious, Gabrielle looked around the room for the bath or the Conqueror for that matter but found neither. Only an un-made bed and a pile of clothes, armor, and weapons; including her chakram, that had been left carelessly on the floor. Sighing, the Amazon straightened the bed and folded the pile of clothes before placing them on Xena's desk. Using these chores as an excuse should the Conqueror return Gabrielle examined the papers on the desk. The papers and maps all described sensitive pieces of information about the Conqueror's current war with Rome. From what she could tell Xena had begun to push Caesar into a corner and the projected plans foretold the Emperor's demise if everything went well. While the information was interesting, it was useless to the Amazon Queen. And while Caesar was neither friend nor foe to the Amazons, the death of another possible threat to them would be beneficial.

"SLAVE!"

Gabrielle jumped three feet into the air at the sound of the Conqueror's voice. Looking around she saw no one.

"Conqueror?" she called out hesitantly.

"Come. Here," said the Conqueror, irritation lacing her voice.

The voice seemed to be coming from the door closest to the entrance to the room which Gabrielle had earlier thought was a door to the servant's quarters. Cautiously, the young blonde opened the door only to find a large bathing room with a bath sunk into the floor. Grooves in the floor allowed water to stream into the bath from pipes connect to the walls. Leaning against the bath facing Gabrielle was the Conqueror.

"What took you so long?"

The blonde tensed, "I was merely straightening up your room.

Xena watched her for a moment before nodding, "Wash my hair."

Gabrielle limped over to the bath and settled down behind the Conqueror; trying desperately to ignore the beautiful body lying beneath the service of the water. Lathering up her hands with soap she ran her lithe fingers through the dark tresses. She could feel warrior relax under her ministrations.

"Why do you limp, Slave?"

The question seemed to come from nowhere, but its effect was quite noticeable as Gabrielle stiffened in anger.

"What do you expect Conqueror? My legs were shattered, almost beyond repair, by your guards two years ago. What? Should I be running laps around Marathon by now?" the Amazon growled.

A hand lashed out and grabbed Gabrielle's wrist. Restraining her hand the Conqueror turned around and faced the livid bard.

Xena smiled dangerously, "I would watch that pretty tongue of yours, Slave; I would hate to have to remove it. Considering, I have such creative plans for it later."

Gabrielle opened her mouth but quickly shut it before she let her hatred be voiced. Better to remain silent than to incur the Conqueror's wrath; everyday she survived left the possibility that the next day she could escape. Xena released her hand and dipped under the water to rinse her hair. The blonde let out a low growl of frustration before going in search of a towel. Finding one near the entrance to the bath she gathered it up and turned only to find Xena stepping slowly out of the water. Water droplets covered the Conqueror's divine body making it shimmer in the torch light. To Gabrielle it was as if she had found herself in the presence of a goddess; a goddess of beauty as well as brutality. Staring into those piercing blue eyes the bard froze, captivated by the sight.

The look in the Conqueror's eyes became feral as she took the towel from Gabrielle, while the rest of her remained impartial to the young woman's reaction. Xena slowly dried her body with the towel before allowing the damp fabric to slip from her fingers to the floor. Without turning back she exited the bathing chamber, leaving Gabrielle to clean up the mess.

Straitening her neck from its former tilted position, where she had been admiring the Conqueror's backside as she strolled away, Gabrielle shook herself to dispel the last remnants of the sight of Xena's body. Taking the towel and tossing it into a basket near the door she looked around for something that would allow her to drain the bath. Finding a small lever near the pool she pulled it and watched as the water began to disappear. She couldn't help but feel that her future was like the water, slowly fading from sight. But she also couldn't let such depressing thoughts stop her from keeping her hope of escape alive. After all, she an Amazon Queen, chosen of Artemis, she had survived being crucified, she could survive this.

Pushing her shoulders back Gabrielle re-enter the Conqueror's chambers to find Xena dressed in a red robe, lounging at the end of the bed nearest the writing desk. The chair from behind the desk and was now closer to the end of the bed, only a few feet from Xena. Gabrielle suddenly had a very bad feeling about being in the same room with this power crazed woman. I need to get out of here, she thought. Backing up slowly and using the wall as a guide the bard inch along the wall towards the door hesitantly as if trying not to startle a hungry lion.

"If there is nothing else you require Conqueror, then I'll be going," Gabrielle spun around in a flash as her hand found the door handle.

"Gabrielle."

The word came out as a whisper but the young Amazon Queen easily heard it and froze. The way the Conqueror had said her name was exactly the way she had heard it in her dreams. There was no anger or sarcasm; it was spoken like a sacred word to only be used during the worship of someone divine.

"Hades frozen balls," Gabrielle cursed as she realized that by stopping she had fallen into Xena's trap.

Releasing the door handle the blonde slowly turned to face the Lioness of Amphipolis. The Conqueror rose from the bed; the red silk flowing around her like a river of blood. Gabrielle gulped when she saw the hungry look on Xena's face.

The dark haired beauty curled her finger in a come-hither motion, "Come here."

Gabrielle considered her options for a second. She could either make a run for it and be punished, fight back and be executed (whether by Xena or her guards she didn't know), or just give in and let Xena play with her for a bit. Sighing, the short blonde made her decision, gritted her teeth, and moved towards the Conqueror. Once she was in reach the Conqueror grabbed Gabrielle's arm, swinging her around she deposited her into the awaiting chair and stood over her.

"We're going to have a little chat, Amazon," the warrior purred, letting the robe slip off and pool on the floor.

Xena knew how to use her body as a weapon for either destruction or seduction. And now with a few strains of light beginning to peak over the horizon as the sun began to rise, she began to use her body against the short blonde before her. From the moment she had looked into those hardened green eyes she knew that the conventional means of torturing someone would be useless on this woman. She had survived her crucifixion (just like the young Conqueror years ago) and knew intense pain, so intense pleasure would be a more preferable tool to extract information.

Xena had been worried that the scene in her court room would have made Gabrielle skittish toward her touch, but from the blonde's reaction to her body in the bath room that didn't seem to be the case. She still cursed herself for losing control and taking the Amazon in front of her court, but at the time the thought of causing Gabrielle pure pain made her slightly sick to her stomach. A confusing and irritating feeling considering that she had had the girl put on a cross only two years earlier; maybe the dreams she had been having lately were causing the odd emotions.

A slight moan from her captive brought Xena back from her thoughts; although, Gabrielle would never have known it by the woman's expression. The Warrior Princess had learned from years of experience how to school her face to remain neutral even when startled. Glancing into the young woman's eyes Xena could see the inner battle going on there. Based on her body language the slave was trying to push her lust down and remain calm.

Emerald eyes gazed at her, "Wha…What do you want to tal…talk about?"

Xena smiled and could help thinking, gotcha.

Shifting her body the dark-haired warrior lowered herself into the blonde's lap and leaned in close. She could feel Gabrielle's breath coming in short spurts on her breasts as she ran her fingers through golden locks. Thinking for a moment she decided to begin with an easy question.

"Tell me, how did you enter my palace the night you attacked me?"

"The…kitchen…guards were too…busy…to notice an extra worker," Gabrielle mumbled, her eyes fixated on the soft bosom before her.

This is going to be too easy, thought Xena.

The Conqueror gyrated her hips in Gabrielle's lap making her groan in pleasure.

"What were you really doing in here earlier?"

"Cleaning…and looking…at your desk."

Xena smirked, "Find anything interesting?"

"Good battle plans."

Xena laughed at that. She might have to kill the slave later for seeing those plans, but for now she amused the Conqueror too much to be disposed of.

Slipping her hands beneath the black shirt Xena began to massage Gabrielle's breasts causing the blonde to gasp. The warrior watched her prisoner closely, while this was stimulating for both parties she needed to remain in control and get what she wanted. She needed to know if the Amazons would try to retrieve their Queen or if Gabrielle was executed whether they would attack. How many were there? Had they moved their village? Considering that she hadn't known that she had crucified the _Amazon Queen_ two years ago proved that Xena's current knowledge of the Amazons was extremely out dated. But she needed to work up to such important questions; which would undoubtedly awaken Gabrielle from her lust induced stupor if not properly eased into that line of questioning. Xena considered her next question and decided to ask one that would, under normal circumstance, throw the blonde off.

"When did you first fall in love with me?" asked the Conqueror fully expecting the blonde slave to deny the very idea of having any positive feeling toward her.

"In Potidaea…when you saved me," mumbled Gabrielle, her eyes glazed with lust.

Xena was taken aback by the answer, but knew that the blonde was telling the truth or that she at least believed what she was saying was the truth.

"What are you…" began Xena.

Just at that moment the doors to the Conqueror's chambers slammed open revealing Alti followed by a bound man dressed in a Roman uniform. While the shamaness seemed unsurprised by Xena's lack of clothing the Roman prisoner could on stare, transfixed by the sight with a noticeable tenting occurring in his battle skirt. The Conqueror felt irritation at first upon being interrupted then rage as she noticed Gabrielle's face turn red from first shame and then anger. All those answers which the Warrior Princess had sought were now locked back up inside the bard's pretty blonde head thanks to the bad timing of one soon to be dead shamaness.

Alti smirked at the scene, "Xena. If I had known you were enjoying yourself I would have knocked."

The Conqueror knew this to be an outright lie but said nothing. Slowly, she removed herself from Gabrielle's lap and put her robe back on. She felt more than heard the blonde get up and retreat behind on the desk.

"Alti," snarled Gabrielle.

"Queen Gabrielle," replied the Witch.

Xena noted the hostility and the fact that the two Amazons knew each other and filed it away for later. Crossing the room she backhanded the Roman.

"Eyes down, Roman."

The man dropped to his knees and kept his head down, small drops of blood dripped onto the floor from his split lip.

Xena turned her attention to Alti, "What is the meaning of this Alti? I was busy."

The Witch gripped the Roman's hair yanking his head up, "This one, was found outside the city walls, and I'm sure has some interesting information."

Alti glanced at Gabrielle, "Information that shouldn't be heard by Amazon slaves."

Xena looked over her shoulder and motioned for her to leave. The blonde slave made her way across the room passing between Xena and Alti. Before the Conqueror could stop her Alti grabbed the bard and whipped her around to look into her eyes.

"Give me your pain," growled the Shamaness.

Gabrielle squinted in concentration and pain before shoving her fist into Alti's chest and shouting, "NO!"

Alti fell back against the wall, startled by the Amazon Queen's response. Gabrielle was breathing hard from the exertion while Xena and the Roman just stared, stunned by the exchange.

"Slave, get out," whispered Xena.

The blonde nodded before exiting the room. The Conqueror turned on Alit wrapping her fingers around the old woman's throat and slamming her into the wall.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" snarled Xena, her face reflecting the darkness inside.

The Shamaness smiled and looked pointedly at the Roman, "Because you need me to make sure he's telling the truth."

"I could do that myself."

"But you could never be sure."

Xena considered this then nodded, "Fine. Your life is yours, for now. But cross me again Alti and I may just forget how useful you are."

Releasing the Witch, the Warrior Princess turned her attention on the Roman prisoner who cowered in fear. She slammed her foot into his face, sending him backward onto the floor. Xena had been deprived of a very pleasurable release and now with a smile she was going to take her frustrations out on this man.

Kneeling down she grabbed one of his fingers, "We're going to play a little game, Roman, called Ten Questions. If you answer my questions truthfully you will not be harmed, but for every time you lie I will break a finger and once I run out of fingers we'll start again but this time I'll cut them off. Understand?"

The Roman nodded, sweating with fear.

Xena's smile grew wider, "Good, let's begin."

**Chapter 11**

Gabrielle used her pressure points and sprinted down the palace hallways all the way down to the hospice. Dashing inside she quickly slammed the door behind her, removed the pressure points, and leaned against it breathing hard. That gods be damned Witch is here, she thought. During her training as Queen she had been taught the ways of the Shamaness when she had visited what was left of the Northern Tribes. She had learned how to communicate with the spirit world as well as how to block someone from penetrating her mind. She was glad to have learned it now; she had heard stories of the fallen Shamaness, Alti. An evil woman, whose crimes against the Amazons were unspeakable. If the Conqueror had sided with this bitch then she was just as bad. But part of Gabrielle didn't want to believe this; the same part which had fallen in love with her dream Xena.

Shaking her head the bard looked around and once establishing that Darius was not there ran over to her bed by the window. Reaching under her shirt she pulled out her prize; while the Conqueror and Alti had been talking she had swiped the Destroyer of Nation's prized weapon, her chakram. Gabrielle examined the circular, razor sharp, metal knowing that this thing was as much a symbol as a weapon. After all, stories told that it was given to the Conqueror by Ares himself and without it Xena would begin to lose her hold on some of her more superstitious men. Gabrielle grinned, it was her first victory against her enemy and while it was small it was still important. Twirling the chakram in her hand the young bard began to try to figure out how it worked when she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck.

"Be careful with that Blondie, it's not a toy."

Whirling around Gabrielle raised the chakram in front of her in a defensive position, ready to throw it at any possible attacker. Instead of a guard, as she expected; a tall, bearded, dark haired, handsome man stood before her, dressed in black leather.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Hey! What did I just say?"

Gabrielle glared at him, "Who are you?"

The man smirked, "Come on now Gabrielle, don't tell me that my baby sister has never told you about me, or that you've never heard any stories about me. Let me give you a hint, Xena is my chosen."

"Ares," spat the Amazon Queen as if the name was a foul word.

Ares gave her his best shit-eating grin, "That's my name don't wear it out. Now, come on Blondie hand it over."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow in a way that was eerily similar to Xena's, "Sorry Ares, but you're not getting this back."

Ares lowered his hands and frowned, "I could always take from you. I am a god after all."

"Over my dead body."

The God of War seemed to consider this for a moment then shook his head, "Nah, you may be a little, irritating blonde but there's something there. You've got the same spark Xena's got."

The bard raised the weapon again and snarled, "Don't you dare compare me to her! I'm nothing like her!"

"Alright, alright, take it easy. How about this, Gabby, you give me that chakram and I'll give you another one in return," offered Ares, holding his hand out for the chakram.

Gabrielle looked from the weapon in her hand to Ares. Could she really trust the God of War? He was Xena's patron god, but her very own chakram could be useful. She began to hand the weapon over and just when it was in the War God's reach she snatched it back.

Gabrielle smirked, "Give me my chakram first."

Ares frowned, "I can show you were it is but you'll have to get it yourself. Nothing in this life is free, Blondie. You should know that by now."

"Fine, take me there," the bard tucked the chakram under her shirt once more.

Ares sighed, the snapped his fingers. In a flash Gabrielle found herself standing in a rundown temple, dressed in her Amazon leathers, and standing before an altar. The altar was in the shape of a yin-yang symbol, something that Gabrielle had seen in her travels. On the altar rested an identical chakram to the one she already held; across from it was an empty place.

"There, there's your chakram. All you have to do is take it. Now, hand over Xena's chakram," said Ares, his whole body seemed to oozed irritation.

The young Queen glanced at him before slipping the circular weapon out from under her shirt and tossing it to him. The God of War caught it with ease and sent it away in a flash; then crossed his arms and watched her intently. Gabrielle had already returned her gaze to the other chakram, slowly she reached out and touched the cold metal. Picking up the weapon, Gabrielle felt as if she had been struck by one of Zeus' thunderbolts. Visions danced in front of her eyes; Xena bringing her back to life, kissing Xena after she had died, Xena promising to be with her 'even in death', being crucified next to Xena and proclaiming her love for the dark haired warrior, fighting a demonized Xena who continued to proclaim that their love was beyond good and evil, and finally defending Xena against Ares in this very temple. The visions ended abruptly, leaving Gabrielle standing there staring at her new chakram.

"Well, damn, I thought you would be ash be now," said Ares, "Okay, Blondie, hand it over."

Gabrielle clutched the weapon to her, "No, you said this would be mine."

Ares rolled his eyes and held out his hand, "I lied; it's kind of what I do. And besides a little slave like you couldn't handle something like that."

Gabrielle had had enough of this pompous god calling her Blondie, Gabby, and especially 'little'; she was not little just 'vertically challenged'. Raising her arm up she threw her chakram hard at the War God's head, fully expecting him to catch it, only to see him yell and duck. The chakram hit the wall behind, bounced off a couple of pillars and came right back to Gabrielle. Without even thinking about it the bard raised her hand out and caught the spinning, circular blade. She gazed at the weapon in her hand and could only think; I caught it.

Ares stared at her, "You caught it. It took Xena at least three tries before she caught hers without cutting herself."

The blonde blushed then grinned, "She must be a slow learner."

Ares eyed her for a minute then shrugged, "Fine, keep it. But know this Blondie…"

The Amazon Queen raised her chakram, "Gabrielle."

Ares put his hands up, "Gabrielle, Gabrielle…I'll be back. And if Xena finds that be prepared for a world of pain."

The blonde warrior lowered her arm and nodded. The God of War let his anger out in a low growl before snapping his fingers. Gabrielle was back in the hospice, dressed once again in her slave uniform, and holding her new chakram. Grinning, she turned around only to come face to face with Darius holding a tray full of food. For a moment they just stared at each other in shock.

"Gabrielle, please tell me that's not what I think it is." said Darius.

Gabrielle felt like a kid caught sneaking extra dessert, "I can explain."

The old healer slammed the tray down on a table, "ZEUS' HAIRY COCK!"

**CHAPTER 12**

It had taken a little time and a lot of fast talking but Gabrielle had finally calmed Darius down to the point that he had stopped pacing. He stared at her for a moment as he took in everything she had said before sitting down next to her on her bed.

He held at his hand, "May I see it?"

Gabrielle handed over the chakram and watched intently as he examined it.

Darius' eyes widened, "Never in all my years did I ever think that I would one day hold in my hands the Chakram of Light."

The young bard's brow furrowed in confusion, "The what?"

The old healer looked at his charge in surprise, "The Chakram of Light. Surely you've heard of it my young bard?"

Gabrielle shook her head and Darius laughed.

"Well then I guess it's my turn to be the story teller. Grab that food over there and I'll tell it to you over lunch, after all, I wouldn't want the monster in your stomach to interrupt during the best parts."

The young bard smiled and did as she was asked, excited about the story but also wondering where all the time had gone. She had been in that temple longer than she had thought, shrugging it off she collected the food and limped back to Darius to hear his story.

It had been hours since the Conqueror had finished with her Roman captive and she was still brooding about the information she had obtained. After breaking five fingers and a little help from Alti the man had finally told her everything she wanted to know; in her anger she had removed all of his fingers anyway, and sentenced him to be crucified. It would seem that he had come to pass on instructions to a spy within the palace, and had not yet changed into his peasant garb when he had been caught. Alti had avidly tried to persuade the Conqueror to have Gabrielle brought before them and tortured for information. But Xena had dismissed the idea, the Amazon Queen was far too new an acquisition to be with the Romans, and her instincts told her that the young bard would never ally herself with someone like Caesar. He was too much like the Conqueror for her to do that.

She would need to get to the bottom of this before it came back to bite her in the ass or stab her in the back. She summoned Palamon and went to stand on balcony watching as the sun began to set. She had always hated sun rises but sun sets were something else, the sight always struck her deep down inside as if at one time a sun set had been important.

A sharp knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Enter."

Palamon strode in, with his blonde hair and bright eyes every woman seemed to swoon over him even with his facial scars. He came to a stop beside the Conqueror and saluted, his battle armor glinting in the fading light.

"You summoned me, my Lord?"

Xena didn't even glance at him, "Summon the spies, Palamon. I have discovered some rather disturbing information and I need answers, now."

"As you wish, my Lord. May I ask what this is about?" he asked his eyes filled with concern.

His concern for the Conqueror was wasted. While he had always felt a deep love for her, Xena never seemed to notice or care about his feelings toward her. She simply considered him a great warrior and a trusted advisor.

"You'll find out tomorrow Palamon. I want them in the throne room by noon tomorrow. Is that understood?"

Palamon nodded, "Yes, my Lord."

"Good, you're dismissed."

"By your will, Conqueror," he said bowing and turning to leave.

Once he was gone Xena let her mind wander to another blonde now working in the hospice. The desire that had been welling up inside the dark warrior for the young bard had grown. She needed to have Gabrielle and soon. Turning away from the balcony the Conqueror returned to her room to work and to hope that once again her nightmares of the battlefield would be displaced by beautiful visions of Gabrielle.

The sun had set hours ago and yet Gabrielle could not sleep. Darius had not only told her about the Light of Chakram and its god killing powers but also about Xena. He had told her everything he knew about the Conqueror, the good and the bad. He told her about how she had saved the lives of hundreds, soldiers and civilians alike, as well as how she had leveled Sparta. But a large chunk of Xena's life was missing. The old healer had told her everything her knew up until the point when a young pirate Xena had been crucified, with her legs broken, by a young Caesar. Gabrielle had been shocked by this news, but had asked Darius to continue. However, he told her that that was where the Conqueror had left off when she had told him the story, but he did tell her what happened once he had joined her army upon her return to Greece. How she had massacred the Amazons in the North all due to Alti and her prophecies, and how she had finally come to conquer Greece.

It had been a lot to take in, but now she understood Xena a little better. Gabrielle felt pity for the girl from Amphipolis who had done everything she could to save her village and become a hero only to be tainted by Ares. All that lost potential. Secretly, Gabrielle wished she could appeal to that part of Xena who had been a hero for a few hours to her village, but the more logical part of her scoffed at the ridiculousness of the idea. She was a murderer, for Artemis' sake, all semblance of that village girl was long gone; all that was left was the Conqueror. In truth; however, more than anything, the young bard wished to find out what had happened to Xena after she had her legs broken. The Conqueror must have met a healer during her travels that had healed her legs; otherwise she would limp like Gabrielle. The young Queen would give anything to not have to wake up in the morning in pain or to be able to run for longer than ten minutes. She had to know, but Darius had said that only two people could possibly know and that was Xena and Loa Ma. Loa Ma was the only person; Darius knew of, that the Conqueror confided in. Luckily for Gabrielle Loa Ma had yet to depart from Xena's palace. An oddity considering that all the other governors had left since Xena's birthday over a month ago. But Gabrielle wasn't going look a gift horse in the mouth.

Turning over, Gabrielle looked up at the moon and prayed, "Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Protector of the Amazons, watch over me and let me find what I'm looking for."

With that last word Gabrielle suddenly felt fatigued and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about a Warrior Princess who didn't exist.


	4. Chapter 13, 14, 15, 16

**Authors Note**: I'm almost done I promise. There are only two parts left or maybe just one be part. Either way this story will be finished and it will be soon. Plus, I would like to thank all of you for your support and for reading my humble story. I am honored by your approval. Thanks again.

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Gabrielle was awoken once again by Darius shouting into her ear. Once she was conscious enough to comprehend speech Darius explained that she had slept through the morning and that if she didn't get dressed now, and run to the throne room the Conqueror would have her hide. Jamming her fingers into her thigh the young bard jumped out of bed and got ready; snatching the hunk of bread Darius tossed at her out of the air. Stuffing the morsel into her mouth she made her way down to the throne room by way of the servant's passages. Exiting the hidden passage Gabrielle found herself behind the large throne opposite the wooden doors. From what she could see everyone who was expected to be there had arrived, except for the Conqueror. Quickly, she made her way up the dais which held the throne and stood to the right and back of the large, bone chair. Just at that moment Xena arrived from another hidden entrance behind the throne.

Dressed in a black leather and bronze armor, the Conqueror ascended the dais and lowered herself gracefully onto her throne. Gabrielle caught the irritated glance the Conqueror bestowed upon her before she turned to the assembled crowd. The small group of people were a mix of men and women of varying sizes all dressed in the same dark cloaks, which were held closed by a pin in the shape of the Conqueror's seal. The group had grown quite with the entrance of the Conqueror and now waited patiently for her to speak.

Xena glared at them, "It has come to my attention that a Roman spy has infiltrated my palace. I want to know how this happened and who it is. So, do any of ya have any useful information about this, you had better speak up. Because, if I find out any of you knew about this I will cut out your tongues personally before I burn you alive."

Gabrielle felt her stomach turn at the image, but not one of the spies standing before her flinched. One stepped forward; a woman with curly blonde hair and menacing brown eyes which seemed to be filled with madness. She stepped closer to the dais climbing up the first two steps before stopping; Gabrielle knew something was wrong, but the Conqueror remained relaxed.

Xena smiled, "Callisto, do you have something for me?"

Callisto returned the smile, "Yes, my Lord."

The spy reached for something at her waist then looked up and screamed, "DIE YOU EVIL BITCH!"

Callisto lunged at the Conqueror, a long dagger in hand, aiming for her heart. Gabrielle didn't even think she simply moved, throwing herself at the insane blonde, ramming her with full force. Together the two blondes tumbled off the dais onto the floor continuing to roll as the other spies moved back. For a moment the young Amazon Queen felt a flash of pain in her lower left side but it soon disappeared. Reaching between their bodies, Gabrielle finally got a hold of dagger as she rolled on top of Callisto, landing with her whole body on the crazy spy. As she finally pinned the would-be assassin Gabrielle realized something was wrong, something warm was beginning to flow over her hand. Looking down the young bard saw the blade of the dagger sticking out of Callisto's stomach. She had just dealt a killing blow to someone for the Conqueror, Gabrielle didn't know what to feel.

The young bard looked into Callisto's eyes and for a moment saw the madness recede, "Why? I was so close to avenging my family"

The whispered confession broke Gabrielle's heart, "I'm so sorry."

A hand grabbed the back of the Amazon Queen's shirt, lifting her up and off of the spy. Staggering back Gabrielle regained her footing and watched as the Conqueror examined Callisto's wound. Callisto didn't look at Xena; instead she continued to stare into the young bard's eyes. In that instant Gabrielle saw what she could have become if the Conqueror had not made her her slave. She would have been nothing but a rabid dog in need of being put down. And she would have been put down, just like Callisto. Suddenly, Gabrielle felt cold and shaky.

"Take her to the dungeons, I want answers before she dies," ordered Xena, motioning at Callisto.

"Ooooo, Xena, are we going to go play with your pretty toys downstairs?" laughed Callisto, the madness returning.

The Conqueror glared at her other spies, "NOW!"

The others jumped and immediately lifted up the limp body of the crazy blonde and carried her out of the throne room; she continued to laugh as she was hauled away.

Before Gabrielle knew what was happening, Xena had grabbed her by the throat and was lifting her off the floor. This is it, she thought, I'm going to die right here and now. In a way it was ironic, she wasn't going to die for disobedience but for saving the Conqueror's life.

Xena pulled her close so that they were eye to eye, "Don't. You. Ever. Do that again, do you hear me? I can take care of myself. Your life is mine. I and I alone, will decide when it ends. Is that clear to you, Amazon?"

Gabrielle could only nod. Xena released her and she fell to the floor.

"Return to the hospice," said the Conqueror as she turned and left.

With difficulty Gabrielle stood, she was gasping and beginning to feel light headed. As she moved towards the door Xena had exited the young bard felt a sharp pain in her side. Reaching down she put her hand under shirt only to feel something warm and sticky; removing her hand she found her fingers covered with dark red blood. Stumbling forward she made it to the doors, pulling them open and falling through the space between them. As the floor came up to meet her, her last thought was that in the end she had not been the death of the Conqueror but the Conqueror had been the death of her.

**Chapter 14**

Wiping the blood off her hands with an old rag stained brown by its frequent use for this very action, Xena ascended the stairs leading towards her chambers. She had gained enough information from Callisto to know that Caesar knew nothing of her plans. Silently, she congratulated herself for keeping her battle plans private; only telling her Generals what they needed to do when the time came. But the fact that he had found a way to infiltrate her sanctuary was disconcerting. She would have to speed up her plans and take him down now. She smiled at the thought of hammering the nails into his hands and feet herself as she crucified him. But for now she needed a bath and a certain little blonde. She had sent a servant on ahead to summon Gabrielle and expected her to be in her chambers when she arrived.

Opening the door to her room the Conqueror was sorely disappointed to find her quarters empty. Disappointment soon gave way to anger as she turned around and left the room, heading for the hospice. 'How dare that, slave, disobey me', she thought. Gabrielle would suffer for this that was for sure.

Pushing open the doors to the hospice, Xena was confused by the scene before her. Darius and two of his assistants were working over a body lying on a table with their backs to her. Wondering who had been hurt the Conqueror drew closer until she the top of a golden head.

"No," she whispered.

Running the last few steps, Xena pushed one of the assistants aside. Before her lay Gabrielle, naked as the day she was born in a sick distortion of that night the dark haired warrior had visited the young bard in the dungeon. Gabrielle was pale and a large, half sewn up wound gapped open in her side.

Darius barely looked up as he sewed, "The guards from your throne room carried her here. Would you like to explain this?"

Xena's brain switched into healer mode, shoving all of her anger and surprise down, "Callisto tried to kill me and Gabrielle stopped her. Callisto must have stabbed her before Gabrielle reciprocated. Stupid girl, why didn't you tell me?"

Darius grunted, "She probably couldn't get a word in edge wise, knowing you with your temper. But if you're going to just stand there then be of some use to me and get me some of the heated wine, a cloth, and the poultice from the table over there."

The Conqueror did as she was told and fetched the items, but instead of handing them to the healer she applied them herself. First pouring the wine over the newly sewn wound and wiping it away before gently placing the poultice over it. Once her task was done, Xena handed the items to one of the assistants. Her heart was beginning to return to a normal rhythm but worry still filled her mind.

The Conqueror gazed at Gabrielle's relaxed face, "You're going to be the death of me, little one."

Darius placed his hand on Xena's shoulder, "She needs rest."

"Will she live?"

"I don't know," said Darius regretfully.

The Conqueror turned away from Gabrielle's body and headed for the doors, "I'll send Loa Ma to watch over her."

Darius looked down at Gabrielle's body with tears in his eyes, "Don't leave now, Little Rabbit. The Lioness needs you.

**Chapter 15**

Gabrielle awoke to the feeling of warmth and contentment; she smiled she knew she had finally reached the Elysian Fields because nothing could feel this good. Her side no longer hurt, her throat no longer hurt, Gods, even her right leg no longer hurt. All she had to do was open her eyes and she would finally see her family again. Slowly, the Amazon Queen opened her eyes only to find that she was not in the Elysian Fields but in the palace hospice and she was not alone. Turning her head her eyes met the black ones of a beautiful woman from Chin.

The woman smiled, "Hello, Little Dragon, we thought you were going to leave us for a little while there."

"Who are you?" rasped Gabrielle.

The woman smiled, "I am Loa Ma, little one. Here, you must be thirsty; you have been asleep for three days."

Loa Ma helped Gabrielle sit up enough to drink a bit of water before allowing her to lie back down.

Relaxing the young bard turned to the wise woman and said the first thing that came to mind, "If you don't mind me asking Mistress Ma, how did the Conqueror have her legs healed after she was crucified?"

It was only after she had spoken the words that Gabrielle realized what a mistake she had made. She didn't know anything about Loa Ma; she could turn around and tell Xena about the Amazon Queen's knowledge of the Conqueror's past as soon as she left the hospice; which could lead to not only her death but Darius'. Her fears were soon quelled; however, when Lao Ma laughed.

"I healed her, Little Dragon. As for where you heard about this I will not ask nor will I tell Xena. There are some things that she does not need to know."

"If you healed her, do…do you think, you could heal me?" asked Gabrielle humbly, not meeting Loa Ma's eyes.

The Wise Woman lifted Gabrielle's chin, "I already have, Gabrielle."

The young blonde couldn't believe it. This woman had healed her legs without asking for anything in return? Before she could second guess the information, Gabrielle was up and on her feet for all of five seconds before her knees went out and she was back on the bed. She didn't care that she had only stood for a little bit, she had stood without pain and that brought tears to her eyes. As Loa Ma reached over to make sure she was alright Gabrielle grabbed her hand and kissed it, thanking the Wise Philosopher over and over again for this gift.

"Shhh, little one, shhh. There is no need to thank me; it was simply my way of honoring the savior of Greece," Loa Ma gently pushed Gabrielle back onto the pillows.

"You did this for the Conqueror?" asked Gabrielle, confused by the idea of Xena wanting her to be able to walk. It would only make escaping easier.

Again Loa Ma laughed, "No, Little Water Dragon, you are the savior of Greece. You, and you alone, will save Xena."

Now Gabrielle was really confused, "But, I already saved the Conqueror and now there is no way in Hades she will let me do anything like that again."

The Wise Woman smiled, "Let me tell you about how I met Xena. Maybe then you will begin to understand your destiny."

Xena stared up at ceiling above her, silently cursing the gods for her current predicament. Since she had departed from the hospice and left Gabrielle in Lao Ma and Darius' capable hands three days ago she had been unable to get her mind off the short blonde. She had tried planning, sparring, writing, riding, reading, and had even sent for a slave to grace her bed. The last one had been major disaster for her; even though the slave was similar to Gabrielle in build and hair color Xena could not get aroused. After the slave had failed to give the Conqueror an orgasm for the third time; Xena had sent her away.

Now she lay naked, in the middle of her bed, wishing that her fingers could at least bring her some relief, but even that was denied her. Visions of the Amazon Queen lying there on the hospice bed, pale and unmoving, kept popping into her head. She hadn't slept for the past three nights for fear that Gabrielle would leave her. They had almost lost the young bard that first night when she stopped breathing, if Xena had not come to visit her at that moment all might have been lost. But much to the surprise of Loa Ma, Darius, and his assistants Xena had pounded on Gabrielle's chest and breathed for her in her urgency to keep the girl alive. And with the help of the Conqueror's ministrations the young bard came back to the living only to remain asleep for the next two days.

Since then there had been no further problems physically with Gabrielle, in fact, she seemed to be healing extremely fast. But Xena continued to worry about the young bard, as well as her own heart. She had never felt anything like this for another person, much less a slave. When she looked into Gabrielle's emerald eyes she felt lust; of course, but she also felt calm and safe. She wanted to please Gabrielle as she pleased her. Xena wondered about these feelings as she stared at the ceiling considering that maybe this could be how it felt to be in love. Part of the Conqueror recoiled at the very thought of being love, there was no room for love in her life; such feelings would only make her weak.

But the only way to kill those feelings would be to kill Gabrielle and that was something she could not do. Not now, not after spending time with the short, infuriating blonde; over hearing her stories in the hospice, watching her, battling her will against the Amazon Queen's. However, maybe this was all just extreme infatuation with the young bard. Maybe after she had finally had a taste of bard flesh then maybe these feelings would go away. Xena smiled, that was probably all it was, her cunt was thinking for her again. Well, after the little slave was healed it would finally be time for her to get what she wanted.

"I have to be like water?" asked Gabrielle, confused by Loa Ma's reasoning.

The Empress of Chin smiled, "Yes. As I once told Xena, Water is soft and gentle but who can withstand the raging flood? However, there was one other aspect of water that I never conveyed to the Warrior Princess, which is that water symbolizes change. Water adapts changing into ice or steam when the situation calls for it. You are Water, Gabrielle; you just haven't unlocked your full potential yet."

The young bard gazed out the window at the stars, "Alright, let's say I am Water. Then what is the Conqueror?"

"Fire. A being of both destruction and purification just like water, but it will take all of your powers to change her. Fire and Water must join if the physical and spiritual worlds are to fine balance and peace."

Gabrielle chuckled coldly, "And how I'm I going to change her? I have these visions of a better Xena, but there is no way in Hades I can mould that monster in there into her. It's impossible."

Loa Ma grasped the blonde's chin gently turning her face to her, "You underestimate yourself, Little Water Dragon; all the strength you need to change Xena's heart is within you. Show her to the true you and she will fall to her knees. But if you need an instrument to help give you encouragement then look to your chakram. It will help you when need it."

Gabrielle's eyes widened, "How do…"

The Wise Woman hushed her, "The spirits and the fates tell me many things. You have nothing to worry about Gabrielle, simply follow your heart. Now, I must go. My own people need me."

Gabrielle nodded, "Thank you again, Loa Ma."

"You are most welcome, Little Dragon," Loa Ma left, leaving behind the comforting smell of opium.

The Amazon Queen reached under her feather mattress and felt the cool metal of her chakram and prayed to every god she could think of that Loa Ma was right. Her heart depended on it.

**Chapter 16**

It was another week before Darius finally let Gabrielle leave the hospice to return to her former duties. The old healer had acted like a mother hen the entire time the blonde had been in his care; checking and rechecking her dressings, reading scrolls to her, lecturing her when she strained her muscles, and checking on her in the middle of the night. While the young bard loved Darius she was more than happy to leave her cot behind. Hades, by the time he let her go Gabrielle was on the verge of going insane from boredom. She would have preferred sex with Alti to staying in bed another second. Well, maybe not Alti, but the Conqueror was beginning to look even more enticing.

Maybe it was the fact that she had barely seen Xena since she had been confined to the hospice or maybe it was the increasingly sensual dreams, but all Gabrielle could think about was the Conqueror's naked flesh. The part of her that was still a rebel/assassin was outraged at the idea of willingly having sex with the Bitch of Greece. The rest of Gabrielle which was all Bard and Amazon Queen wanted to write sonnets about her as well as screw her till she passed out. The short blonde would have been happy with just a glance at the Empress of Greece in her open red robe again.

Unfortunately, for her, Gabrielle hadn't seen the Conqueror all day and it was only now as the sun was beginning to set that she was sent for to clean Xena's chambers. The little blonde kicked herself internally for wanting to sleep with Xena. This woman had crucified her. But she's changing, argued the little voice inside her head. She had saved Gabrielle's life from what Darius had told her. Even when the others had told the Conqueror to let Gabrielle go she had ignored them and shouted at the young bard to come back. The scene reminded the Amazon Queen of the Xena from her dreams and part of her began to hope that maybe Loa Ma was right. She could change the Conqueror.

Arriving at Xena's chambers Gabrielle knocked once, hearing no answer she entered the large room. Candles had been set in various places around the area, casting a gentle light over the furniture. A bouquet of flowers sat in a vase on the desk, perfuming that air; and the gentle heat coming from the fireplace gave the chamber an almost romantic feeling. The blonde felt a slight twinge of disappointment; the Conqueror was no doubt preparing for another suitor to grace her bed. Glancing around the room, she found nothing out of place. There were no clothes on the floor, no food trays to be returned to the kitchen, the bed didn't need to be made; there was nothing to clean up. Confused the young bard turned to leave, thinking that maybe the messenger had been mistaken.

"Gabrielle."

The Amazon stopped, facing the door, in exactly the same position when the Conqueror had seduced her the last time. The throbbing heat between her legs made her pray to Aphrodite that they were allowed to finish this time.

Soft breasts pressed into Gabrielle's back, both surprised at out softly dark warrior could move as well as aroused by the feeling of those soft mounds; she leaned back into Xena. The Conqueror's firm body held up her smaller one while she watched as Xena's long fingers turned the lock on the door, sealing them inside. The blonde let out a shallow breath, she was finally getting her wish; to be alone with a very naked and horny Xena.

The bard began to turn in the embrace, wanting to catch a glimpse of the divine body behind her, but was held in place by Xena's arms; slowly the dark warrior backed up bringing Gabrielle with her. The young blonde was pulled back to the bed then with ease Xena lifted her up and tossed her on the bed. Gabrielle squeaked at the sudden move then grew silent as the Warrior Princess slowly climbed onto the bed. Xena crawled on all fours towards the helpless slave; her nakedness completing the image in Gabrielle's mind of her being a large lioness. The dark haired warrior straddled the bard's hips rubbing herself along the soft leather trousers as she leaned down to capture Gabrielle's lips. She seemed to devour the slave's mouth, thrusting her tongue into the warm orifice, sucking on the bard's muse blessed tongue, and nipping those swollen lips. The kiss ended slowly, and all Gabrielle could think was, wow. The throbbing between her legs had grown into a raging fire which ached for Xena's touch.

Feeling something soft being wrapped around her wrist Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked to her left hand only to find the Conqueror buckling a leather restraint around her wrist. The chain connected to the leather band hinted at Xena's intent and Gabrielle thrashed against the weight on top of her trying to stop the Conqueror.

Xena grabbed the bard's other wrist and held her down, "Don't fight me. You want this as much as I do and I promise you, you will enjoy this."

The Amazon Queen searched the silver orbs above her and found only truth. Xena needed this, and while part of her was terrified to be at the mercy of this woman the part of her Loa Ma spoke of relaxed and let Xena tie down her other wrist. Those beautiful silver/blue orbs seemed to express a thank you before Xena drew back revealing a small dagger in her hand. Gabrielle immediately tensed, thinking that she had been wrong.

The dark haired warrior brought the blade down close to the young bard's throat before changing direction and with one swift movement sliced through Gabrielle's shirt revealing her milky breasts. The Warrior Princess seemed mesmerized by the supple bosom before her; tossing the dagger aside carelessly she began to run her fingers leisurely over the soft, unmarred skin. As she ran her fingers over the rosy nipples, grown hard in their arousal, Gabrielle gasped in pleasure and arched back trying to get more sensation. Xena chuckled and began massaging the pale globs. Cupping them, she loved how they were just the right size to fill her hands; neither too big nor too small. Bringing her head down, she took a hard nipple into her mouth and sucked gently while her fingers pinched the other neglected nub. Gabrielle groaned at the contact and thrust her hips against Xena's in a not so subtle hint at where she really wanted that mouth. Grinning the dark haired warrior switched places with her fingers while her other hand slipped inside her slave's trousers. Long fingers threaded themselves through soft down before delving deeper and finding the Amazon more than ready.

Gabrielle trembled with excitement from the stimulation. Xena released the nipple in her mouth with a soft pop before moving down; the young bard's eyes followed her as Xena drew off the leather trousers, effectively removing the last barrier between her and Gabrielle's center. Leaning down the Warrior breathed in the bard's musky scent before tentatively swiping her tongue between the slick folds.

"Please, Conqueror, please, please," gasped Gabrielle, straining against her bonds.

Xena laid her head on the slave's lean thigh, "Please what, Gabrielle?"

"Take me," The Amazon Queen's blazing emerald eyes bore into Xena's.

That was all Xena needed, spreading the folds beneath her she licked at Gabrielle's hot cunny like a kitten, gathering the bard's hot juices on her tongue and savoring the musky taste. For Gabrielle the feeling was unbelievable even when she had made love to Ephiny it had never been this good. However, Xena's pace was far too slow for her causing the young bard to growl in frustration and call out for more. Taking the blonde's advice, the dark warrior slowly inserted first two then three fingers into Gabrielle stroking her as she wrapped her lips around the bard's clit. Gabrielle arched her back and thrust her hips toward Xena as the orgasmic pressure built up within her. It was the most incredible feeling having Xena inside her; just like in her dreams. The Warrior Princess combined one last hard thrust with a wiggling nip on Gabrielle's clit and sent the bard right over the edge.

"XENA!" Gabrielle screamed in pleasure.

In that moment of orgasmic bliss the young bard could only think that at last she had finally come home.

Xena glanced up at Gabrielle only to find that the young bard had fallen into a daze. The dark warrior grinned as she slowly removed her fingers from the blonde's warm center and licked them clean. She just couldn't get enough of the bard and the Warlord part of Xena found this frustrating. Whenever she had conquered anyone in bed she had found her greatest enjoyment of that event was when she received pleasure. Not so with Gabrielle, when the little Amazon had come Xena felt her own body spasm in a minor orgasm along with her. That, plus the joy and pride she felt at causing the blonde to pass out from pleasure was better than any orgasm she had had before, even with Ares.

Releasing Gabrielle's wrists from the restraints, Xena began to wonder once again if she was indeed falling in love with this would be assassin turned slave. As she gazed upon the warrior bard's relaxed face Xena could only think that there were worse people to fall in love with. And with that revelation the Warrior Princess did the one thing she hadn't done since she was a young girl in Amphipolis her lips formed a genuine smile.

And that was what Gabrielle woke up to. In that one moment when Xena smiled the young bard saw the woman of her dreams gazing back at her. With muscles still slightly fatigued from her mind blowing orgasm the Amazon Queen threw herself at Xena forcing the warrior onto her back. She would make love to this woman before she retreated behind the mask of the Conqueror.

"My turn," Gabrielle grinned as she leaned down to taste Xena's full lips.

Xena grinned back, "I'm all yours."

'You are mine, and no one is ever going to take you away from me', thought Gabrielle as she led Xena in a passionate kiss. In that moment Gabrielle began to truly believe Loa Ma's prediction, maybe the bard could really change the Conqueror.


	5. Chapters 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, Epilogue

**Author's Note:** _This is it my loyal readers. The end has come. I know some of you were worried that I wouldn't finish, but I promise you that if I post a story I will finish it. I don't believe in abandoning stories. I hope you enjoy the ending of The Death of Me and be sure to the read the little note at the bottom it will tell you what I'm working on next_.

**Chapter 17**

Gabrielle awoke in a cocoon of warmth, wrapped in strong arms that held her with both a sense of protectiveness as well as need. Her head lay on a muscled yet soft shoulder and when she breathed in she detected the distinct smells of roses and leather. The bard's green orbs shot open as she recognized the scent as belonging to the Conqueror. Pushing herself up slowly so as not to disturb the sleeping woman Gabrielle looked down at Xena's relaxed face and everything from the night before came back in a rush. As the images flashed across her memory she felt herself blush and become wet at the same time.

"Am I that interesting?" said a sleep hoarse voice from below Gabrielle causing her to jump.

A single blue eye opened, gleaming at the young bard before closing as the strong arms pulled her down and a single large hand pushed the blonde head back towards its abandoned resting place.

"Go back to sleep, it's too early to get up," grumbled Xena.

Gabrielle chuckled, "Says the woman who gets up before sunrise every day."

The chest below her head rumbled, "True, but I was ravished by an Amazon Queen last night and I'm exhausted."

The blonde smiled and snuggled into the warm body. Then a sudden, dark thought wormed its way into her mind driving away her warm feelings.

"Xena?"

"Yes?"

"What does this mean?"

The dark warrior chuckled, "What do you think it means?"

"I'm serious."

"I know you are. And the truth is I don't know what this means. You're my slave and I'm you're Mistress but no matter what I do, I cannot get you out of my mind. You occupy my thoughts every hour of every day. I long to touch you and hold you; I can't get enough of you, my bard."

Gabrielle was silent for a moment, lost for words, that was the longest thing Xena had ever said to her and it was about the stoic warrior's feelings. She savored them, especially the words 'my bard' which made her chest constrict in happiness.

She felt the body beneath stiffen slightly, "Gabrielle?"

The Amazon Queen looked up into those beautiful blue eyes and saw the mask of the Conqueror beginning to slip back into place.

She stared into those eyes, "I feel the exactly the same way about you, Xena."

The dark warrior's face softened as the mask retreated, and she smiled down at the bard before kissing her deeply.

"Will you wait for me, my bard?" whispered Xena against Gabrielle's lips.

The bard pulled back a little, "Where are you going?"

"I have to leave for Rome tomorrow; I finally have Caesar exactly where I want him. Now I just need to go in and kill him like the dog he is," Xena's eyes flared in anger at the very thought of the Roman general.

The small blonde cringed at the idea of what the warrior may do to the man but from what Darius had told her she couldn't begrudge Xena her need for vengeance. She understood it but hoped that the dark woman wouldn't let it destroy her like Gabrielle's had almost destroyed her.

The bard's hand cupped Xena's cheek, "I will not waste my breath by asking you not to do this but I will ask that you be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks; because I will be here waiting for you."

The dark warrior's eyes seemed to glow as she once again devoured the bard's lips and led her in another round of love making.

**Chapter 18**

It had been four months since the Conqueror's departure and Gabrielle was restless. That wasn't to say that she had slept soundly since Xena had left, in fact, the large bags under her eyes were testaments to her lack of sleep. No, Gabrielle was restless because there had been no news at all since her lover had gone. Her lover. The young bard was still getting used to the idea of Xena being her lover. There had been so little time to discuss their true feelings before the Conqueror had left for Rome that the blonde had begun to wonder if she had imagined the dark warrior's speech about needing her. Of course it wouldn't surprise Gabrielle if she had imagined the whole exchange considering she was still a slave bearing the Conqueror's collar around her neck. But Xena had said it was for her own protection, no one would dare touch the property of the Conqueror of Greece. Even so it was humiliating and the young bard felt the seeds of doubt beginning to take root in her mind.

When her mood was like this, dark and dower, Gabrielle had taken to walking around the battlements of the palace. Too high to jump from, the guards often ignored her or if they knew her requested a story to pass the time while they watched the country side and the city below. Tonight wasn't any different. As she stood next to a young guard the young bard leaned against the rough stone and waited for the sun to rise. Already, the sky was changing from black to purple with just a hint of red along the horizon the guard she stood next to sighed at the beauty before them.

"It's magnificent isn't it?" whispered the guard.

The Amazon Queen glanced at the young guard, surprised by the tender admission, and nodded her agreement.

"She'll be back you know."

Gabrielle remained silent.

"The Conqueror is the best there is. She'll be home soon with horns blowing and soldiers banging their shields."

"I hope so," whispered Gabrielle, realizing that despite her doubt she truly did hope that Xena would return safe and sound.

A gentle silence surrounded them before the bard turned to the soldier, "What's your name?"

The soldier gave her a little nod, "Jett, ma'am, and you're the Conqueror's bard."

"Slave, not bard," grumbled Gabrielle.

"Could have surprised me ma'am considering that on more than one occasion I've seen our Lord lurking outside the hospice listening to your stories with us guards."

The bard looked up at him with surprise, but there was no sign of falsehood on Jett's face. The idea of the great Warrior Princess crouching outside the hospice doors listening to her stories made her feel warm with happiness.

"Well isn't this touching?" rasped a gravelly voice.

Gabrielle spun around only to be confronted with the grinning, coal lined, black eyes of Alti.

"Alti," growled the blonde.

"Xena's little bitch," Alti smirked.

"Hey!" Jett took a step forward his hand on the sword at his side,

The witch chuckled darkly, "Yet another admirer, Gabrielle? Soon you'll be running Greece. Or at least that's what the Conqueror will think when she returns."

"What are you talking about?" Gabrielle felt dread beginning to pool in her stomach.

The Shamaness smirked, "Oh, only that I sent out a few well placed letters. Your Amazons are on their way to rescue their beloved Queen, that whore Loa Ma is on her way to advise Xena about her 'feelings' for a certain bard, and of course the Conqueror will be coming soon to prevent a certain treacherous Amazon slave and traitorous Governor of Chin from taking the throne from her. In the end I will not only have all of the souls of your Amazons but Loa Ma's as well."

Alti stepped closer and touched the bard's face gently, "And of course your soul Gabrielle, after the Conqueror finally allows you to die. I'm sure she'll want to draw out your death as long as possible."

The Amazon Queen jerked her head back in disgust; fear and anger began to fill her mind. What if Xena believed this? Jett, having listened to the whole exchange interpreted the touch as a threat to the bard; giving him the excuse he needed to draw his sword and slash at the evil Shamaness.

Alti caught the movement of the sword out of the corner of her eye and flew back, dodging the blade. Jett followed putting himself between Gabrielle and the witch. Alti smirked at the foolish move before waving her hand flinging the soldier head first into one of the stone walls of the fortress. A sickening crack told Gabrielle that if Jett was still alive he wouldn't be for long. The glimmer of light reflecting off metal drew the Amazon Queen's gaze to Jett's dropped sword. Without thinking she lunged for the weapon, grabbing it and rolling back to her feet before facing Alti.

The witch simply grinned at her, "Do you really think you can take me on, little girl?"

Bringing her hands together the Shamaness slowly pulled them away from each other revealing a black sword. Grasping the weapon the witch twirled the blade a few times showing her prowess with the weapon.

Alti admired the blade, running her fingers lightly of the razor sharp blade, "It doesn't matter if you die now or at the Conqueror's hand. Either way your soul will be mine."

Gabrielle gripped her sword harder feeling the impression of Xena's crest carved into the hilt, "Never."

The short, blonde, warrior lunged at Alti slashing at her throat. The witch parried the move with ease laughing at the attempt before striking out with a stroke of her own. Together they struck out at each other Gabrielle's usual gracefulness contrasting Alti's brute force. The bard ducked and weaved looking for the one weakness in the witch's defense. And found it.

The blade slide easily into Alti's chest all the way to the hilt like a hot knife through butter; Gabrielle glared up into the black eyes so filled with surprise and pain and felt both satisfaction and revulsion. She was repulsed by both the act she had committed and the fact that this woman had forced her to commit it. In the back of Gabrielle's mind she wondered when killing would get easier; Eponin had told her once at that after her first kill it got easier. This hadn't been easier, it had just been necessary.

Alti dropped her blade then quickly touched Gabrielle's golden head, "A gift for you, bitch."

Suddenly a vision filled Gabrielle's mind she saw herself standing in front of a cliff overlooking the ocean with Xena standing before her dressed in armor. The wild, angry look that filled the dark warrior's azure eyes made Gabrielle flinch more than her raising her chakram.

"You betrayed me!" screamed the Conqueror as she let loose the circular blade, aiming for the bard's head. Tears filled Gabrielle's eyes as she through her chakram as well.

Then the vision shifted and Xena was on her knees before Gabrielle glaring at her. Blood oozed from her ears and nose. The bard could feel similar wounds weeping blood from her own face as she clenched the chakram in her hand.

"Do it," growled the Conqueror.

The Amazon Queen raised her arm the chakram ready to strike the killing blow.

"NO!" screamed Gabrielle pulling away from Alti's touch.

Alti fell to the floor clutching her chest and laughing. The wet, wheezing laugh scared Gabrielle more than when Alti had raised her blade; it was the sound of someone who knew that they had already won.

The Shamaness stopped laughing long enough to gasp one final message to the Amazon Queen with her blood tinged lips. "One of you will slay the other in the end, either way I win."

"NO!" Gabrielle dropped to her knees and shook Alti, "You're wrong! I'll stop it somehow!"

But the witch was already gone; her vacant black eyes reflecting the light of the rising sun.

Gabrielle released the lifeless body and stood looking out at the sun, seeing a few moving dots on the horizon heading towards Corinth. She had no doubt that her Amazons would soon be here. She needed a plan, a way for her to escape Alti's vision. A way to insure not only her survival but Xena's as well. As the sun fully crested the horizon an epiphany graced the bard's brilliant brain. It wasn't the best idea she had ever had but it was something.

**Chapter 19**

BANG! BANG! BANG! Screams followed each slam of the hammer as the Conqueror drove the eight inch nail through Caesar's right hand. And those screams were music to her ears.

The battle had been long and tiresome for Xena and her army. Storming the walls of Rome had been no easy feat but with her strategic mind and her superior forces Rome had fallen. The key to Rome's downfall had in fact been Caesar's friend Brutus who had given up the General's location when it was proven that the Conqueror would win. The dark haired warrior had spared Brutus at first when he had delivered the information but upon Caesar's capture she had had him executed. Traitors were not to be trusted. But she did show her gratitude by simply beheading him rather than crucifying him.

Caesar whimpered as she moved on from his hands to his ankles. As she rammed the nail through his crossed ankles memories of him seducing her, capturing her, raping her, and finally crucifying her flashed through her mind. The memories only made his screams of agony and cries for mercy all the sweeter to her. As she finished her bloody work she nodded to her soldiers to raise the cross and backed up to see the final image. Caesar's cross had been placed close to entrance of Rome and would be the first of many to line the main road leading to the conquered city. The laurel of rotted leaves around his head and the parchment above his head on which his name and crimes were written completed the picture. The Conqueror grinned as the cross settled into the ground.

"Xena, mark my words. I will see you dead," screamed Caesar.

The dark haired fury looked up at her vanquished foe, "No Caesar you won't. Your destiny ends here on a cross. But don't think that I am completely without compassion and mercy."

The Conqueror motioned to one of her soldiers to come forward. The large, muscular man hefted an large war hammer in his hand.

Xena saw the fear enter Caesar's eyes and reveled in it, "Break his legs."

The Conqueror felt like laughing as the sounds of shattering bone and Caesar's screams of suffering filled her ears. But the prickling sensation that flowed over her body distracted her from her glee. Turning her head she saw Ares standing a few feet away, motioning for her to follow him as he walked away from the crucifixion crew. After making sure the soldiers in charge of crucifying the other designated prisoners and the soldiers guarding Caesar's cross had their orders she left to follow the God of War.

Gabrielle pushed through the double doors leading into the hospice franticly running pass Darius to her cot. Snatching up what little clothing she had from under the bed along with her chakram, she stuffed them into a bag she used to gather herbs for the old healer. The bard's thoughts flashed through mind at an almost alarming rate as she tried to think of what she might need for her escape as well as her journey to Amazonian land. Darius said something to her in a disturbed voice but she ignored him, instead she moved toward his cabinets and began throwing them open. Finding herbs needed to prevent infection and bandages she shoved them into her bag. As she moved along continuing to ignore the old healer's frantic questions she found what she was looking for. In a drawer containing metal tools she found Darius' knife, designed to make swift cuts into the body of an ailing patient the blade was razor sharp. Gabrielle felt exhaustion and sorrow as she gazed upon the blade knowing that she might have to use it on another person. 'When will the killing end?' she wondered.

Spinning around she came face to neck with Darius who grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Gabrielle stood there for a moment memorizing Darius' face, trying to commit every wrinkle to memory because she would never be able to return after this betrayal.

The old man shook her again, "Talk to me Gabrielle! You're scaring me."

"I'm leaving Darius," Gabrielle murmured.

His hands dropped, "But you can't. Gabrielle, you're finally getting through to the Conqueror. If you leave now it will devastate her. You must understand that?"

"If I don't leave now Darius all is lost. My Amazons and Loa Ma are coming and if I'm found here I will die or Xena will."

"How can you do this to her, Little Rabbit? She loves you."

"Don't you think I know that!" Gabrielle slammed her fist into a cabinet, "Alti showed me a vision, if I stay she dies."

"Alti," Darius' voice dropped to a growl.

The bard felt defeated. Everywhere she turned she was surrounded. If she left she would never see Xena again except for possibly on the battlefield and if she stayed then Xena would die by her hand. She felt the energy leave her body as she finally understood that the pretty picture Loa Ma had painted of her changing Xena for the better and possibly living with her was a lie. A dream that could never be.

Gabrielle's shoulders dropped as she sobbed, "Damned if I do and damned if I don't."

Large arms encircled the short blonde and pulled her into the warm body of the old healer. As Darius held her, Gabrielle cried into his tunic weeping for Xena, for the Amazons, for herself, and for a future that would never be. Once the tears had been shed the bard began to feel better and pulled away from Darius.

"Alti could be wrong, Little Rabbit."

"Maybe, but I won't take that chance."

The doors to the hospice flew open slamming into the wall. Turning Gabrielle and Darius were confronted by two of the dirtiest Amazons they had ever seen.

"Ephiny? Eponin?" gasped the Amazon Queen in confusion.

"Good morning my Queen, we'll be your rescue party this morning," Eponin grinned.

"Gabrielle, are you alright?" asked the Regent.

Gabrielle groaned internally, "I'm fine Ephiny but now we need to hurry and…"

Before she could finish a flash of light filled the room.

Ares smacked solidly into the tree causing a soft rain of green leaves to fall over him. He glanced up and smirked at the very angry Conqueror standing over him.

"You're lying, you son of a bacchae," snarled Xena shaking with fury.

Ares gingerly touched his jaw, "Xena, Xena…have I ever lied to you before?"

He gave her his best innocent look but it seemed to only infuriate her more. The agitated warrior began to pace back in forth in front of him gritting her teeth and mumbling under her breath as her hands remained clenched into fists. He caught a few words that sounded like Gabrielle, torture, suffer, and crucify but her couldn't be sure. Either way it was clear the Conqueror was pissed and his Xena was back.

The Conqueror felt like she was in the cage back in Chin. A trapped, wild animal slamming against the bars of her prison; ready to rip out the throat of anyone she met along the way to freedom. If what Ares said was true then Gabrielle had betrayed her. The crafty Amazon Queen had not only summoned her Amazons to take Greece while she was away but had also gotten Loa Ma to help her. Such a betrayal was unacceptable and the slave would pay dearly. Yes, she would suffer for weeks before Xena would allow her to die if she was allowed to die at all. The Conqueror might just force the Amazon Queen to watch as each of her Amazon warriors was crucified before entering her in the dungeons for life. That way the dark haired warrior would not only always have a living reminder of her deepest betrayal but she could torture Gabrielle whenever she liked.

But a part of Xena continued to argue that the bard would never do this, not to her. The conflicting thoughts and feelings frustrated the Conqueror increasing her agitation; she needed proof that Ares was right. Proof that Gabrielle was guilty.

She stopped suddenly and turned, "How do you know she did this?"

Ares propped himself up and whipped out a piece of parchment from his tunic, "A little bird told me."

Xena snatched it from his grasp and skimmed over the writing, her lip curled as she reached the signature. Alti. A letter from that witch meant nothing to her. Alti had become troublesome lately and this was just the sort of thing she would cook up to turn Xena against Gabrielle. Part of her was relieved by the letter.

She balled up the letter and threw it at Ares, "Alti's word means nothing to me Ares."

Ares caught the balled up parchment, "Would it help to know that your sweet slave murdered her."

Xena couldn't help it, she laughed.

"Gabrielle killed Alti? Well, I'll just have to reward the little bard when I get home for that. If you've got nothing else Ares…"

"Wait. Her Amazons are already at the palace to aid her in gaining control."

Xena glared at him, "If you're lying…"

"I'm not. In fact I can take you there right now. How about it Warrior Princess? Let me show you the real irritating blonde," Ares held out his hand.

The Conqueror heisted for only a moment before grasping the War God's hand and light consumed them.

**Chapter 20**

Gabrielle opened her eyes as the light faded only to see not only her lover but the God of War standing opposite her, Ephiny, and Eponin. Poor Darius was in the middle and upon seeing the Conqueror's glare quickly got out of the way.

Xena's gaze was murderous as it flicked from Gabrielle to the two Amazons. The young bard felt her heart constrict with fear as she looked into the ice chip eyes of the Conqueror. With a sense of despair she realized that no matter what happened now, she had lost the one person she had come to cherish most.

"Xena, I…"Gabrielle began in a pleading voice.

"No," interjected the Conqueror in a whisper.

"Xena, please listen…"

Xena drew her sword, "NO! Ares was right you BETRAYED ME!"

The bard backed up slowly, reaching for the chakram in her bag.

The Conqueror grinned, "I'll make you suffer slave. So much that you will beg for death. But first I'll crucify every Amazon in your nation in front of you. Yeah, by the time I'm done the bodies will line every road to Corinth. In fact, let's begin with these two."

Ephiny and Eponin drew their blades while simultaneously moving in front of their Queen.

"You won't ever touch her again," growled Ephiny.

The dark haired warlord laughed, "I think I'll touch her every night in my dungeons until she dies. And you won't stop me Amazon."

The Conqueror lunged at the two warriors just as Gabrielle drew her chakram. Once again the room was filled with light.

The Conqueror almost fell on her face and Gabrielle almost dropped her knees as they were both suddenly transported onto a grassy cliff side overlooking the ocean. The bard recognized the place and felt her blood run cold. This was the place from Alti's vision, the place where Xena would die.

Regaining their equilibrium the two women backed away from each other. Gabrielle moved back to prevent the inevitable while the Conqueror sought to get a hold of the situation. Somehow she had been transported with only her chakram to this cliff side with the traitor. Maybe Ares wanted her to kill the slave with her own hands. The warlord grinned, she liked that idea.

The space between the two warriors shimmered as the God of War appeared looking rather amused.

"While I like your style Xena I thought we could settle this a little more privately. The each of you have chakrams, the chakram of dark," he motioned to Xena, "And the chakram of light." Ares nodded to Gabrielle who clutched her own circular blade.

"So, let's settle this like warriors. There's only one rule. There are no rules. Whoever kills the other with her chakram gets Greece and a spare round killing thing."

"What do you get out of this Ares!" shouted Gabrielle.

The God of War gave her the once over, "Well blondie, I get to be entertained. Having warriors kill each other over petty things is fun and all but seeing two hot women really try to rip each other throats out gets my blood flowing." His hand passed over his crotch as he said the last part.

"Alright ladies, ready, get set, KILL" Ares vanished.

The two warriors slowly began to circle each other once the god had left.

"Xena don't do this," pleaded Gabrielle.

"Shut up."

"It's what he wants."

"SHUT UP!"

Xena stopped and raised her chakram, "You made me weak before with your words but it won't work here. Not after you're betrayal."

"But Xena I didn't…"

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" screamed the Conqueror as she let loose the circular blade, aiming for the bard's head.

"I love you Xena," Tears filled Gabrielle's eyes as she through her chakram as well.

In that moment, as the young bard's tears of love and regret blinded her and the dark haired warrior stared at her former lover eagerly awaiting her death the chakrams met, stopping in mid air. As the two women watched the two circular blades began to spin around each other, spinning faster and faster until they exploded. The force of the explosion slammed into the women, knocking them off their feet.

As Gabrielle slowly raised her head off the ground she could feel something sticky and wet trickling from her nose and ears. Reaching up with her right hand she attempted to wipe away the wetness only to find that she was clutching a chakram. But it was not hers or Xena's it looked similar but it lacked the designs on the blade and there was a center piece now, making look like one of the symbols she had seen Loa Ma wear. She stared at the weapon. Was this all that was left of the two chakrams? Gently pushing herself up Gabrielle saw Xena lying a few feet away from her. Getting to her feet she moved cautiously towards the Warrior Princess.

"Xena? Are you alright? Please be alright."

As Gabrielle drew closer she saw the Conqueror's eyes open and look from her to the chakram. The young bard watched as the light in those intoxicating blue eyes seemed to fade with resignation. Gradually, the dark haired warrior rose to her knees and looked up at the Amazon Queen.

"Get it over with," said Xena wiping a bit of blood away from her nose.

"Xena."

"Do it," growled the Conqueror.

Gabrielle looked at the chakram in her hand and back to Xena. This was Alti's vision all over again but she wasn't going to let the witch win. And if that meant letting Xena kill her then so be it.

"No," whispered Gabrielle as she fell to her knees.

"If killing me will ease your pain Xena then do it; but know this, I never betrayed you and I love you and forgive you," the bard gently placed the chakram in Xena's lap.

The Conqueror gazed into the Amazon Queen's sparkling emerald eyes as she raised the newly acquired open. The razor sharp blade sparkled in the sun.

"I love you, Gabrielle," Xena stuck out with the blade.

And the chakram found itself imbedded in the chest of a very annoyed War God. Taking it out he examined it closely before aiming at the two lovers.

"I gave you a chance Xena. She makes you weak, but if you won't kill her then, by me, I WILL!" snarled Ares.

"ARES!" shouted three distinct voices.

The chakram was wrenched out of the War God's hand and went flying over the Gabrielle and Xena's heads. Turning the two lovers found three women standing a few feet behind them. Standing in front, clutching the chakram, was a woman dressed in full battle armor carrying a golden spear. On either side of her, was a woman dressed in dear skins with a bow strapped to her back and another woman dressed completely in pink and had the blondest hair either of the warriors had ever seen.

"Back off Ares," commanded the foremost woman.

"You have no jurisdiction Athena, Xena is mine."

The woman dressed in skins stepped forward, "Well, Gabrielle is my chosen Ares and you are directly interfering with her life. Zeus is pissed."

Ares pouted, "Pop is always pissed at me why should I care?"

Athena smiled mischievously, "Because, after Artemis, Aphrodite, and I told him what you were up to he granted me a request."

"And what could that possibly be dear sister?"

The goddess smirked, "Xena is now mine."

Ares face turned bright red, "WHAT!"

Aphrodite spoke up, "That's right big bro, part of your punishment is that you lose tall, dark and deadly here."

"The other part is that you're going to be banished to somewhere very cold for a while," Artemis grinned.

A bolt of lightning struck the ocean and thunder rolled over them.

"Better not keep him waiting Ares, he's already angry you don't want to make it worse," warned Athena.

In a huff of frustration and anger associated with losing one of his favorite toys Ares pushed passed the kneeling Xena and Gabrielle and put his face close to Athena's.

"This isn't over, Daddy's girl," he snarled.

"Oh, yes it is Momma's boy," Athena smiled.

Growling the God of War vanished in a shower of sparks.

Aphrodite waved her hand in front of her face trying to disperse the little bits of heat, "Hmph, he really needs to take up my offer on anger management classes."

Two goddesses, a warrior, and a bard stared at the Goddess of Love in complete confusion and slight disbelief.

"What? A girl has to have hobbies."

Xena and Gabrielle just shook their heads as they rose to their feet before the three goddesses.

"Alright down to business," said Athena, "Gabrielle you go with Artemis, I need to talk to the Conqueror alone for a moment."

The bard looked to Xena who kissed her hand before nodding and allowing the Goddess of the Hunt to take Gabrielle. As the Amazon Queen and her patron goddess began to talk Xena turned back to Athena. The goddess' grey eyes seemed to pierce the Warrior Princess, looking straight into her soul.

The dark haired warrior fidgeted under the gaze, "So, how does this work? Do I have to get on bended knee and swear fealty or something?"

The Goddess of Wisdom laughed, "While I would be amused by the act I already know that such an oath would never be true. Your fealty already belongs to someone."

Grey and blue eyes flicked to Gabrielle.

"By the decree of Zeus you are now my chosen so nothing else need be done. All that changes is that you'll be getting advice and protection from me now."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Although I would like you to move your capital to Athens but I won't force you," hinted Athena.

"I'll think about it."

Xena felt a hand grasp hers and turned only to find a short, blonde, bard clutching the limb, "I'm ready to go home now, Xena."

"Me too."

Athena sighed, "Well, if there's nothing else…"

"Wait," the Goddess of Love interjected.

Xena and Gabrielle watched as the once quiet pink goddess moved until she was in front of them only to be startled when she wrapped them in a bone crushing hug.

"Take care of each other chicas. I know you both have trust issues but I still consider you both to be my greatest work. It's so rare that I get to work with soulmates especially ones as beautiful as you two. Just remember if you're good I might just bless you with something special," Aphrodite winked as she ran her fingers lightly over Gabrielle's abdomen.

Stepping back the Goddess of Love motioned to her sister, "Ok sis let's send these two love birds home."

Athena rolled her eyes but did as she was told. As she raised her hand the two soulmates closed their eyes and held on tight to each other.

**Chapter 21**

Upon opening her eyes Gabrielle found herself lying in-between the soft silk sheets on Xena's bed. Beside her lay the Warrior Princess who looked up at the ceiling in surprise. Turning the lovers stared into each other's eyes.

"We're home," whispered Gabrielle.

"Yeah"

"Are you okay Xena?"

Xena's eyes grew dark with hunger, "More than ok Gabrielle."

Leaning forward the dark haired warrior claimed the lips of her bard, leading her in a gentle kiss. As the kiss began to grow into something more passionate Xena reached for her lover only to find Gabrielle completely naked beneath the sheets.

Xena grinned, "I guess Aphrodite suggested this."

"Are you complaining?"

"Never."

After hours of love making the warrior and the bard lay with Gabrielle's head on Xena's chest, completely sated and content.

"What are we going to do about your Amazons? I'm sure they're in the dungeon by now and Darius is probably throwing a fit," wondered Xena.

Gabrielle yawned, "Artemis took care of it. Ephiny and Eponin are back on Amazonian land and Darius can wait till morning."

Silence filled the room for a moment then Xena nudged her bard, "Hey Gabrielle?

"Yes," the bard mumbled in reply.

"What does that look like to you?" Xena pointed up at the ceiling.

Rolling onto her back Gabrielle looked up at a perfectly painted representation of the night sky on Xena's ceiling. The bard gasped in wonder, "It's beautiful Xena."

The Warrior Princess grinned, "Yes but what does that constellation look like to you?"

Once again the dark haired warrior pointed indicating the stars she was looking at. Gabrielle examined the painted stars for a moment then settle on the perfect answer.

"It looks like a bear."

"A bear? Where do you get a bear?"

"See the little ears and his face."

"That's not a bear."

"Well then what's it look like to you?"

"A dipper. You know like one of those things you use to get water out of a bucket."

"Nah, it's a bear."

"A dipper."

"Bear."

"Dipper."

Gabrielle couldn't help it, she laughed. And soon enough Xena joined in, both amused by the ridiculousness of their argument.

As they quieted down Xena took Gabrielle's hand in hers, "I love you Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looked up into the blue eyes of the woman she adored, "I love you too Xena."

As fire and water finally joined, the universe found balance at last.

**Epilogue**

Xena the Conqueror married Gabrielle a few days after their return home and as their fame grew few people even remembered that the bard had once been Xena's enemy turned slave. Although many would say that the two women were perfect for each other, with Gabrielle's calming ways reigning in Xena's anger and Xena's passion influencing the bard's creative side. As the years passed Gabrielle would come to be known as the Savior of Greece on many occasions due to her skill with diplomatic proceedings, preventing many wars. Secretly, the Queen was called the Warrior Bard due not only to her ability to fight but also for the many scrolls she wrote based on her dreams of herself and Xena in another time. The Conqueror herself was very taken with the stories (although she thought they were sometimes a little too fantastic) and not only encouraged her wife's writing but had it copied and sent out throughout her kingdom. But she did keep a few personal scrolls which she and Gabrielle acted out on special occasions.

Soon, what some would call a miracle happened. Gabrielle became pregnant, whether by man or divine intervention it is not known but it is known that the Conqueror was ecstatic about the news. Some months later their first born, Lycea came into the first time she held the little girl in her arms was the first time that Xena actually called Gabrielle her soulmate. By the time of Xena and Gabrielle's death they had five children in all, who continued to rule their mothers' empire with justice and wisdom.

But like every great empire, many generations after her death Xena's kingdom fell and all traces of her and Gabrielle's names were destroyed in an attempted to wipe the Warrior Princess and her Bard from history. However; in the end they failed, for Gabrielle's stories lived on. What the bard called her Dream Scrolls still roamed the world, cherished by early historians and readers alike until they too were lost.

That is until 1940 when distant descendants of Xena and Gabrielle finally discovered a small cache of the scrolls. Janice Covington and Melinda Pappas with the same drive as their ancestors hunted down what they called the Xena scrolls only to give up fame and hide them once again from the world. From these scrolls Xena and Gabrielle's story has been told, believed to be fact. Until now.

XXXXXX

**Author's Note Part 2: **_Although this story will not have a sequel I am working on another Conqueror story which will incorporate not only Conqueror aspects but also vampire lore and a bit of Friend in Need (but don't worry it's only in the beginning and it doesn't last long). And if you're wondering, Xena will be in the story as a flesh and blood Conqueror. Working title for this is Conquering Shadows, so keep an eye out. I plan on publishing the first couple of chapters this week. Lots of Love my loyal readers and feel free to email me. Cheers._


End file.
